Dark Sonic
by Griffen The Hedgehog
Summary: For years Sonic has locked his darker side as well as his feelings away. But his darker side is always haunting his dreams, threatening that he will be released. Sonic has sworn to not let him though. But what happens when a certain doctor goes a bit too far?
1. Eggman! You've gone too far

**Me: New story I'm starting! ;3**

**Sonic: I thought you said that you don't like doing more than one story at a time..**

**Me: Well I got board and wanted to make a story with you being evil ^^**

**Sonic: *sigh* you have got to be kidding me..**

**Me: Anyway... this is a One-shot story, if I get over 5 reviews on this then I shall continue!**

**Shadow: Please review and she does not own us!**

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_Pain, sadness, rage... All of these feelings I must hide. I must avoid. None of my friends know of this, but I've lived in fear for all my life... in fear... of him. I must control all of my negative feelings, keep them in check. I must avoid him. For if he is unleashed... nobody can stop him. I am a hero, but that doesn't mean I don't feel negative emotions. It doesn't mean that I don't ever get the feeling that I want to kill someone. But I never will commit a murder . I refuse to. I'm better than that. But am I really? Living in fear... because of myself... because of that.. demon... It has been years since I turned in to him... and I can easily count how many times I have turned on one hand. But still, just knowing that he's there... it's truly frightening. He's been haunting me in my dreams, and sometimes in my thoughts. I don't know why I write about him. Or why I even started to. I guess it's because I can never tell my friends. They have to never find out. I can hear his voice in my mind, he says that he will take over soon. But I will somehow control my emotions. Just like I've always have. But I got a feeling that soon I wont be able to. Sooner or later Eggman's gonna go too far. I'm not sure how much I can take before I'm over taken by my own anger and sadness. If I do change, I will have to run away from my friends, before I completely lose control and kill someone. No on can save me if I do. Not even my friends. Oh well, I guess I have to keep smiling and hide everything inside. Just like I've always done._

**_Sonic. T. Hedgehog_ **

Sonic finished writing in his journal and closed it up. He heard foot steps leading up to his room. He instantly hid the journal back under one of the loose floor boards and bent down to look like he was tightening the strap on his right shoe. He had always had the journal with him. His friends just never saw it. Sonic always kept it hidden in his little "secret area" under the floor boards. He wrote all about his negative thoughts and feelings in it. It helped him get over them and to not feel them as much. He then had to act like the no-worries-always-happy-no-regrets kind of guy. But in reality, that wasn't him at all. Nobody knew that though. Tails entered into Sonic's room, his eyes wide with both fear, and shock.

Tails: Sonic! Eggman's attacking!

Sonic:*stands up* Where?

Tails: Station Square! The others already left and are heading there now.

Sonic: Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!

Tails: Alright!

Sonic took off and Tails followed from above in the x-tornado. Within about 3 minutes they had reached their destination. Sure enough, Eggman's robots were causing havoc and destroying the city. Most of the buildings were either already destroyed, or were going to be. Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge were fighting hard against the robots, dodging attacks, and then destroying them. Tails sent a couple missiles and they destroyed almost half of the robots standing. Sonic spin dashed all of the robots who stood in his way. He soon reached Eggman.

Sonic: Hey Eggface! What's up!?

Eggman: The sky..

Sonic:*smirks* No... *steps aside revealing Knuckles*

Knuckles: *punches his machine so hard it goes flying*

Sonic: You are!

The last of the robots had been defeated. And were now no more than scrap metal left to rust. All of the buildings stood standing, a lot desperately needed repairs, but nothing to serious. None of the group looked like they've been hurt, or even hit for that matter. Sonic turned to them with his signature smile. Knuckles said his goodbyes and left for Angel Island. The others returned to the mansion where they all lived. Cream was sitting on the white couch with Cheese and they both cheered for the hero's victory. Silver and Blaze had returned back to the future to battle Iblis. Sonic tightened the strap on his shoe and took off for a run. Though nobody else did, Shadow could have swore that he heard a growl in his throat. He decided to follow Sonic. He followed him to the center of a beautiful forest beside a water fall falling off a stone cliff. He hid behind a tree as he watched Sonic look around to see if anyone was there, and then pushed a rock into the cliff. He had to hide a gasp of amazement when the cliff opened up to reveal a secret entrance inside of it. Sonic walked in. Shadow just barley made it before the cliff closed again. He was thankful that his black quills blended in with the cave's walls. He watched as Sonic walked up to what looked like a jagged mirror. He watched in shock when the image of Sonic in the mirror had red eyes, dark grey fur, and midnight black quills. The other figure seemed to have chains on his legs and arms, and one around his neck. Sonic gave him one of the strongest death glares that Shadow had ever seen. The figure seemed to sap all of the light out of the room. His smiled , which revealed blood soaked short fangs. His white gloves were a bit ripped and were also covered in blood. He spoke with a cruel voice that sounded like nails dragging across a chalkboard. Sonic's voice was full of anger and is ears laid flat against his skull and his teeth were bared.

?: So you finally came, eh?

Sonic: Like I really had a choice...

?: Don't act like you hate me. I am you after all.

Sonic: I am nothing like you!

?: Ha! But somehow, you still become me, you still release me..

Sonic: I haven't released you in years, and I'm not planning on to now.

?: Oh, but soon I will be released, very soon...

Sonic: NO YOU WON'T!

?: *Smirks* Just wait Sonic.. I will be released sooner or later..

Sonic: Well, it's going to be later got it!? I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!

?: You mean, you don't want to hurt the bunch of so called "friends" who you must constantly save from danger? The "friends" who would turn against you in a heartbeat if they seem to think you are against them? To tell me that you don't want to kill them, even in the slightest, would be a lie. I'm may be your dark form, but I'm still you. Anything I do, you do as well. Heck, anything I think, you think AS WELL!

Sonic: Whatever... I've had enough of listening to you. Your just going to haunt my dreams anyway.

Dark Sonic: Just you wait Sonic, I WILL BE UNLEASHED!

Dark Sonic faded away and Sonic opened the entrance. Shadow followed him, still in shock about what he had just heard. _Faker has a dark form? Why haven't I seen it before? Has Tails or Knuckles witnessed his transformation? Does Eggman know?_ All of these questions crossed his mind. He decided that he better not tell Sonic about spying on him, and just wait and see if he tells the group. He noticed that Sonic was a little uneasy when he reached the front door. He then rushed inside and ran upstairs to his room. _Faker's been doing that a lot lately.. what exactly is he doing?... Oh well, I think I've already snooped around with his "secrets" enough... **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sonic couldn't help but notice Shadow eying him lately, as if expecting him to say something. He just ignored him though. He was going to go out for a run, but the door was locked! He struggled to get it opened, but it was no use. He also noticed that the windows were locked as well. What was the meaning of all of this!? He suddenly heard a strange hissing sound and noticed white gas fill the entire house. He heard all of his friends coughing and he coughed as well. He then felt strangely drowsy.. Sleeping gas! Oh god! I gotta get out of here before... before... He collapsed on the ground, he noticed the silhouettes of his friends bodies on the floor around him. He tried to fight it, but sleep soon took over. He opened his eyes and waited for them to focus on his surroundings. He sighed in relief when he was still lying on the mansion's floor. Something must have went wrong with one Tails inventions or something... but then why were the doors locked... unless.. oh no! i He shot up and started yelling his friends names, only to be answered by silence. He then noticed a note on the glass table. He read it and his eyes widened in shock, then turned into a glare. He burst through the door and instantly broke the sound barrier.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Eggman grinned evilly. He had captured Sonic's friends. They were all in a large glass cage. All of them were trying furiously to break it, but none of them were even leaving a scratch. He just couldn't wait to see Sonic's face. As if on Que, the blue hedgehog ripped through the metal doors like they were paper. He couldn't help but have a hint of fear when he saw a murderous hint in Sonic's emerald eyes. The hedgehog grinned, but unlike his cheerful, happy smile, it was a cruel, evil one. One that the scientist wasn't familiar with. What socked him the most was the sharp, deadly fangs in the hedgehog's smile. Even some of his friends were shocked, or a bit scared. They were even more scared when he spoke in an angry, unfamiliar tone.

Sonic: heh, you've gone too far this time...Ivo..

Eggman: I-I... Ha! Behold hedgehog!

Eggman pushed a button and electricity shot into the cage. Sonic's friends screamed in pain and Cream and Tails passed out from it. This was the last straw for Sonic. He let out a murderous, dark growl. His fur switched to a midnight black and his peach fur turned dark grey. His eyes were still emerald green though. He let out a dark laugh and disappeared. The lights flickered and then went out. He continued his haunting laughter and footsteps were heard around the room. Eggman was now in total fear. He heard the foot steps slowly walk towards him. He turned and saw piercing red eyes. One of the lights above flickered and it showed Sonic with a dark red substance. Eggman looked down and gasped. He had a huge gash in his chest. The light flickered out and he was in complete darkness. The sound of glass shattering was heard behind him and he felt a streak of wind blow past him. The lights flickered back on, the cage was smashed and Sonic's friends were gone. The hedgehog must have took them. There was blood smeared on the wall... his blood. Sonic had used it to write a message. **_I'll be back..._ **

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**Me: SO? What did you guys think?**

**Sonic: *sigh***

**Me: What?**

**Sonic: What is it with you and blood in stories! Especially when there's innocent video game characters!**

**Me: Pffft! Please, you aren't that innocent...**


	2. The Darkness takes a Rose

**Me: Whoohoo! I get to continue this!**

**Sonic: *rolls eyes* Oh, joy.**

**Me: oh whatever.**

**Tails: Sega owns us!**

**Cream: Please enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sonic flew as quickly as he could back to the house. All of his friends were unconscious so he didn't care that he was in his dark form. Or at least he thought. Shadow was still somehow conscious. But just barley.

**_Shadow's P.O.V_ **

My head is pounding and my vision is so blurry,I can barely see. Everything hurts. I guess it does when you get **FREAKING ELECTROCUTED**! _Chaos, when I get my strength back Eggman's toast! That is... if Sonic doesn't kill him first. Man he's angry, I don't even think I get that pissed. So this is his dark form huh? Not very scary if you ask me... but then again he's not trying to rip me to shreds like he probably wished to do to the doctor. Does he even know I'm conscious?_ I tested my theory by slightly moving my foot. A sharp pain shot up my leg and I had to bite my lip to stop from swearing. I took that as a " don't do that again". It seemed to have worked though. Sonic instantly stopped and turned his head to face me. A relieved sigh passed through his lips and I noticed his green eyes lighten and his natural fur and quill colors slowly coming back. But instead of a light sapphire, it was more of a dark blue. It was a sign that he still wasn't very happy.

Sonic: I see you're awake Shadow..

Even though I heard it back at the base, I was still shocked by his tone. Instead of the light-hearted, cheerful tone, it was low and dripping with both anger and... sadness? Why was he sad? We've been through worse than this before, haven't we? _Of course not you idiot... even after a dangerous battle, he was always the one who had taken the most damage. And there was always one of the girls to help him. This time he used threats to basically win. Hmmm... I never thought I'd see the day where he would do that.._

Before long we arrived back at the mansion. Rouge kicked me in the back as some sort of reflex, once again I had to bite back a swear. Although I probably could have seen this coming, instead of simply turning the doorknob and getting in the non-violent way, Faker had to kick the door so hard it flew off it's hinges and crashed into the back wall, causing several cracks to appear. After that he rushed inside and carefully laid all of our friends out on the couches. _Great, Faker get's mad and now we have to fix a wall and get a new door..._ It did make Amy shoot up from where he laid her on the couch, her skull crashing into a unsuspecting Faker's. I had to stifle a laugh, though I couldn't help but smirk. Then it faded off my muzzle. Though it wasn't much, I could have sworn that his fur turned darker as if he was angered. _Gee... if he's angered this easy I wonder how he's been putting up with the rest of his annoying crew without clobbering someone in the head. Like the poor door..._ Of course my thoughts switched back to the pink hedgehog who was staring at the older used-to-be-sapphire hedgehog. She spoke in a shocked, and slightly scared tone.

Amy: S-Sonic?! W-What happened to you?! Why are you dark blue?! Why are your eyes darker?!

Instead of answering her multiple questions, he simply shot her a glare and ran off to his room. Amy looked shocked at his actions before her attention turned to me. Her lips parted as she was going to speak. I simply shrugged before the words could leave her mouth. It wasn't long before the others slowly but surely woke up. Each of us having the same scene play over and over in our mind like a broken record. Sonic crashing into the base, looking ready to kill the fat human in front of him. Tails, who had known him for the longest and was practically his brother, was switching from being scared of him, to being angry for not telling him. I know each one of them was desperately searching for answers of any kind. But they didn't want to ask. They were too scared. Scared of the truth. Scared of the so-called "hero" turning out to have a murderous dark side that could easily kill all the lives he has saved. Though I would never admit it, I was scared to. Believe it or not, Sonic had helped me back on Space colony Ark. He showed me the good of life. And now here he was, hating every second of it. A loud crash from upstairs made nearly everyone jump or cry out.

**_Nobody's POV_ **

Everyone cautiously looked at the stairs. Expecting a completely black hedgehog with dark grey fur to come tearing down them looking for them to kill. But no one came. The house was silent. Their expressions changed from being relieved, to being extremely worried. Though he might seem to be angry and dark he was still Sonic. He was still there friend. They went up the steps to the second floor where all the boy's rooms were. They went to the end of the hallway were a blue door was. With slight hesitation, they opened it. The lights were off and the smell of blood hit their noses. Without hesitation Amy and Tails ran in ignoring the other's protests. Broken glass was scattered everywhere from possibly a glass full of water (for there was the clear substance covering the tiny bits of glass ) simply dropped, or knocked off the night stand or something. Sonic was on the ground clutching his head and muttering words that were unclear to anyone. Had he gone mad? No, this was something... different. Without thinking Amy made her way toward the now shivering blue hedgehog. As soon as she laid her hand on him, his head snapped up to look at her. What made her and the other's gasp was that now his left eye was blood-red and his left side was completely black. One his muzzle he wore something between a devilish grin, and begging for help. When he spoke, his voice kept switching from menacing, to the shaky, **real** voice of Sonic the hedgehog.

Amy: S-Sonikku?

Sonic: A-AMY?! **G-get out of here**! ugh! NOW!

Tails: SONIC! WHAT'S WRONG!

Sonic: I-I can't **control**-

His sentence was interrupted as he went into a fit of both snarls, and cries of pain. His fur began to switch back and forth. Darker, lighter, darker... lighter, darker. It stayed a shade so dark you could easily mistake it for black. Now his muzzle, arms, ears, and stomach were completely dark grey with no hint of peach fur left. A menacing, chaotic laughter escaped the hedgehog's fanged mouth. He stood up and faced the group, who were somehow even more shocked at his eyes. Both were blood-red and were filled with hatred, anger, and most of all the murderous "hint" at it's full extent. Shadow and Tails stood protectively in front of the girls, who would have protested if they weren't frozen with both fear and shock.

Rouge: S-Sonic?

Though the hedgehog didn't respond. Instead the formally "sapphire" hedgehog let loose more of his bone-chilling laughter. He suddenly stopped and deviously smirked at the group. Causing a few of them to back away in fear. What was by far the most terrifying was his voice. It was no longer the cheerful, somewhat annoying, tone, but the exact opposite. It was darker, perhaps even insane.

Dark Sonic: **Ah, free! Free at last!**

Rouge: W-Who or w-what are you?!

Dark Sonic:** Ah, you know me very well... bat. After all, you were just calling my name a second ago...**

Amy: Impossible! You can't be my Sonic!

**_Amy's POV_ **

I watch as this evil, cruel monster who looked like my boyfriend but yet wasn't, chuckle as he did before. His haunting laughter echoing in my head. I watched in both horror and shock as he vanished into the shadows of the unlit room. I felt his warm breath on my neck and spun around. No one was there. I turned around and he was right there behind me. I was so surprised I lost my balance and crashed to the floor. My breath was knocked from my chest and I stared a bit dazed at the dark figure. I felt his gloved finger lift up my chin. I was shocked at how cold he was... how... lifeless. My jade eyes locked onto his ruby ones. He looked at me and smiled. But not that cruel smile, the sweet, warm smile that Sonic gives me. I resisted the urge to smile back at him and mentally slapped myself. _No! He's not Sonic! Stop thinking it's him! But his eyes..._ I was completely mesmerized by them. They were almost comforting. It was the same look Sonic gave me to calm me down if I was angry, or to reassure me. I felt myself completely lost in his gaze. When he spoke, I expected a calm, assuring voice. His voice was calm, but cold and devilish.

Dark Sonic: **Stupid girl... did you ever just wonder... even for a second if this "Sonic" you love is just an actor? Ha! He never loved you. Why do you think he kept running away?**

Amy: I-I... How would you know?!

Dark Sonic: **Because I AM him!**

I couldn't find the words to respond. _He couldn't be Sonic! Could he?_ Before I knew it, I felt his finger leave my chin and his hand tighten around my neck. His sharp claws pierced my skin and I felt my blood dripping down my neck. I was raised from the ground. I felt my neck burning. But nothing hurt more than my heart. I felt tears well up in my eyes and my vision go blurry. _He never loved me. M-My true love... hated me._ I felt myself go completely numb, I couldn't... feel. Everything was blurry, and seemed to be distant, and move in slow motion. I watched as Shadow attacked him. Sonic...Bah-thump... He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground slowly and landed painlessly. _Hates... Bah-thump_ I heard what seemed like distant shouts from Rouge and Cream as they grasped my shoulders. _Me..._ _Bah-thump_ Tails joined in with Shadow and the two seemed to over power the dark being, who... was once my boyfriend. Now I heard nothing. I felt dizzy. My vision went even more blurry. The last thing I saw... was his piercing red eyes. Before I closed my eyes. _**Sonic! **Bah-thump_ I silently whispered in my head. I listened to my heart beats. _Bah-thump,Bah-thump...Bah-thump...Bah-thump...__Bah-thump_, And drifted off into an endless sleep...

To Be Continued

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: And an end to another "lovely" chapter!**

**Amy: Why must I be killed by him!**

**Me: Who said you were gonna die?**

**Amy: *sigh* Are we going to leave it up to the readers?**

**Me: Maybe. If you want... you can either review, or PM me guessing whether or not Amy Rose is going to die. I haven't decided yet, but I shall decide soon!  
**

**Amy: YOU BETTER LET ME LIVE OR ELSE!**

**Me: Whatever. Please review, and have a good day! ;3**


	3. A Bloody Knife And Diary of Truth

**Me: Chapter 3!  
**

**Amy: I hate you so much...**

**Me: What?! I couldn't decide whether or not to kill you and end your suffering, or to put you in a coma, and maybe fight Sonic again later on. Plus I was watching Sonic x yesterday, which didn't help because I'm sorry Amy, but you're so annoying in it!**

**Amy: *pulls out hammer* What did you say!?**

**Sonic: *talking really fast * She does not own us! We belong to Sega please enjoy! **

**_Tails POV_ **

I paid no attention to the others as I practically fought with all my strength. I tried everything. Punching, kicking, heck I even tried biting! Anything to at least inflict some pain on the super fast hedgehog before me. I did manage to hit him with a few kicks, though I couldn't bare to watch him. When I punched or kicked him, his eyes would go wide, but not from pain, they would turn to the familiar emerald green of my brother's eyes. But they were shining apologetically, and were begging for my help. I couldn't help him though. Cause the next second, they were the cold, red ones who were out for blood. Luckily Shadow was the one to cause him pain. I was the one to take hits. Though I couldn't help but notice that when he punched me, it wasn't with as much force as when he punched Shadow. It still hurt like hell though! He managed to almost slash my neck, of course I screamed in surprise and fear. But before he tried to attack me again, he went on his hands and knees and clutched his head. Shadow tried to hit him with a chaos spear but he was gone.

I watched as Sonic, my brother, vanished into thin air. Panting heavily, I looked at Shadow. I looked at his eyes and could've sworn that I saw worry and a bit of... fear? Shadow was never afraid of anything...but now.. I shook the thought out of my head and ran to Amy's side. She had stopped breathing. "**_NO!"_** I mentally screamed and began to do CPR on her. After about 5 minutes, I finally got her to breathe again, but it was so shallow that you could barely tell. Shadow Chaos Controlled to what we called "the medical room" and came back with an oxegon tank. I hooked the mask up to Amy's face and her breathing became slightly more steady. But she was in a coma. Chaos knows how long until she manages to come out of it. I notice Cream crying by her side. I didn't notice at first, but I was crying as well. Cream is only six, and she had to watch her hero turn evil, and one of her best friends on the verge of death. I put an arm around her, trying to comfort her even though it wasn't much. She hugged me and cried into my chest.** _( A/N No this is not a couples story! So no this is not a Crails moment. Tails is just comforting Cream because she's young and has probably been scarred for life. )_ **_Poor Cream... she's gone through too much in such little time._ I decided to ask Rouge to call her mother, Vanilla. She nodded and left with Cream, who was still crying. Shadow had already dampened a piece of fabric (probably ripped off of one of Sonic's blankets or something) And was carefully treating both Amy's and his own wounds. We haven't been hurt nearly as much as Amy in trying to get rid of Sonic, but he did manage to get a few good hits. I had a huge gash on the side of my head from him hurling me into the wall, I had hit the corner of a bookshelf. I wrapped Amy's neck in gauze to stop the bleeding. There really wasn't much I could do for her.

**_Two days later_**

It's been two days since the attack, and everyone is still a bit shaken. Rouge had informed Knuckles about it, so he decided to call Tikal to guard the emerald while he came to the mansion to "protect" us. We haven't seen Cream in a while, her mother probably is still trying to calm her down. Amy's heart rate is more steady now, it had gone dead a couple of times which made everyone panic. She was still in a coma but her wound had been stitched up and was no longer bleeding. None of my wounds remained, except for the huge one on the side of my head. Most of Shadow's had closed up as well. No one wanted to go back into Sonic's room. For one there was dried blood everywhere so i smelt like death. And number two, you can just sense darkness in it. We haven't seen any sign of Sonic since he vanished. It was almost unbearable to not hear his cheerful voice or to have him come home and brag about adventures he had went on by himself. I kept myself busy trying to create an invention that would turn him back to normal. Shadow had told us all about when he spied on Sonic. As much as I wanted to,I couldn't forget all the pain that happened in his room, my room was right next to his.

Now I'm just lying on my orange blankets, just staring up at my cream-colored ceiling. I breathed in deeply, but then thought better of it. The stench of blood hit the back of my throat, making me remember two days ago. This had happened almost every time I even breathed in my room. Now, I've had enough. I got the mop and bucket and filled it with warm water. I then went into Sonic's room and almost gagged at the stench. I almost gagged again when I saw just how much blood there was. There was a pool on the floor where Amy was, there was a few splatters on the wall, it's like someone took red paint and decided to fling it across the room.

Tails: Ugh... this is just...

I couldn't bear to look at the scene, so I closed my eyes. After about an hour of hard scrubbing to get the blood out, and having to dump and refill the bucket multiple times, I got all of it. The room no longer looked like a blood bath and it didn't smell like death either. I managed to open a window so a fresh breeze blew through the room, it seemed to chase away the darkness. You could never have guessed that Mobious's greatest hero turned completely evil and almost killed his self-proclaimed "girlfriend". I shuddered at the though, but then noticed something sticking out from one of the loose floor boards. It looked like a dark blue... book?

I reached over and moved the board. I was shocked to find not only that it was Sonic's "diary", but also a knife with dried blood on it, and an old newspaper. I took out the newspaper first And read the title. **" Mysterious black hedgehog kills hundreds of innocent civilians"** Below it showed a completely black hedgehog with blood-red eyes and dark grey fur. I almost screamed as I flung the newspaper away. I had heard stories when I was younger about this mysterious black hedgehog who went around killing many innocents out of nowhere. This continued until one day, he vanished into thin air and was never heard from again. _That couldn't have been Sonic... h-he would never do that..._ I then looked at the knife. Legend was that the black hedgehog only carried around a single knife, of which he used to kill each victim, their blood still remains on it. I just shuddered in both disgust and fear. Fear that it was true. I was searching for evidence in my mind that it couldn't have been Sonic. But none came. Here was the proof, right here in front of me. I looked at the date of the newspaper, to find that it was about 8 years old. About a year or so before he met me. He seemed to have either lost interest in killing... or maybe turned good.

I grabbed the three things and rushed to the living room, where Knuckles was sitting on the couch.

Tails: Knuckles, are Shadow and Rouge here?

Knuckles: Yeah why-

I cut him off by yelling at the top of my lungs.

Tails: **SHADOW! ROUGE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!**

I watched as a slightly pancaked Rouge came followed by a irritated Shadow.

Shadow: Jeeze kid! Could you really yell any louder...

Rouge: What happened!?

I took out the knife first, which to my surprise, made all three of them jump back. Their eyes showed worry and Knuckles got into a fighting stance while Shadow raised his hand in case he had to summon a chaos spear. It was almost funny, how frightened they looked. I guess I couldn't blame them though. What else would you do if your friend, who was standing about a foot away from you, pulled out a bloody knife?

Knuckles: T-Tails?! Where did you get the knife?

I decided to put the knife down, which seemed to relieve the worried faces a bit. Though they still looked at me very concerned, occasionally glancing at the knife as if waiting for me to pick it back up and attempt to attack them.

Tails: Sonic's room...

Rouge: WHAT?!

Shadow: Why would Faker have a bloody knife?! He can't be that depressed!

Tails: No! No, he wasn't cutting himself... just *sigh*

Okay, maybe not the best idea to show them the knife first. I took out the newspaper and sat on the couch.

Tails: Do you guys remember the tales of the dark hedgehog who went around murdering people before mysteriously disappearing?

Knuckles & Rouge: Yes...?

Shadow: Wait, what?

Oh, that's right, Shadow was in suspended animation for like 50 years. Dang, I thought we caught him up with everything? I guess not. Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder and explained it to him, his expression didn't change.

Shadow: Okay... so what does this have anything to do with the knife?

Tails: Ummm... it might just so happen to be the one knife he used to kill people with...

Knuckles: Then why would Sonic have it?!

Tails: Look for yourselves...

The others got a closer look at the black figure on the front before their eyes widened with shock. They looked up at me and I nodded slightly. I didn't wait for any of them to speak before I took out the diary. They looked at it slightly confused.

Tails: It's um...Sonic's...diary..

Shadow and Knuckles smirked mischievously at each other before looking back at the diary. Rouge too seemed to smile devilishly.

Shadow: Diary eh? Let's see the secrets of Faker...

I glared at him slightly. All the information he's already gotten, that Sonic used to be murderous and that now ( well at least three days ago) he was the happy, free-willed hero, seemed to not have affected his brain. Knuckles I kind of expected this cause he's Knuckles. But Shadow?! I shook my head and flipped to the first entry, and was shocked when I recognized the date...

It was the same day that he met me.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**_Me: So? What did you guys think?_**

**_Sonic: Why you do this to me ?!_**

**_Me: Because I can, oh, where did Amy go?_**

**_Sonic: I don't know. But might I suggest sleeping with one eye open tonight?_**

**_Me: Why?1_**

**_Sonic: Cause she's pissed..._**

**_Shadow: Please Review and she will update soon! _**


	4. Secrets and First Encounters

**Me: Okay! Sorry this one`s so short :p**

**Sonic: Yeah, she was just too lazy to write anymore...**

**Me: Shut up sonic!**

**Sonic: What? You- *gets wrapped up with duct tape* mmmfffftt!?  
**

**Blaze: Ummm... She does not own us Sega does...**

**Cream: Please review and enjoy!**

**Nobody's POV**

Tails eyes widened when he found out that the first entry was on the day Sonic met him. He wasn't sure whether or no he wanted to read it. What if Sonic really didn't like him hanging around but yet acted like he did? He started to doubt everything about Sonic feeling happy about the young fox hanging around him. Knowing that the young fox might not want to read, Knuckles took over. He lifted the diary from the kit's hands and examined the entry. There was kind of messy writing but then again, Sonic was probably 12 or so. It was written in dark blue ink and the page seemed a bit ripped at the corner of it. He paid no attention to it and read out loud:

_Today I found a fox kit sleeping in the seat of my plane. I had just finished running around the island like a maniac looking for some sort of mechanic. But at least I found out that I'm not the best flyer! I never want to repeat that again. One minute your up in the air ( in my case pushing random buttons on the dash trying to see what they do ) and before you know it, you crash into the sea. I don't know how but I managed to drag the used-to-be plane out of the water. And I also found out that I can't swim! ( Of course I wouldn't know how, I've spent almost all of my life killing people) So anyway, I found this kid sleeping in my plane. I looked at the body of it and was amazed that it was practically all fixed up and ready to fly again! Whoever did this, they have my thanks. I looked towards the kit with a bit of fear. My social skills are at like zero and I didn't want to do the whole pull-out-knife-and-say-hi-I'm-going-to-end-your-life approach. I almost panicked when he started to wake up, but I remained cool. His blue eyes went wide with horror when he saw me. He started to say "I'm sorry" over and over again which got extremely annoying after the 10th time. He stood there panicking, and of course I didn't know what to do because I was panicking as well inside. I don't know why but I decided to reassure the kit that I wasn't going to hurt him and kept telling him to calm down ( 'cause I didn't want him to have a heart attack 'cause I'm sure as heck ain't a doctor ) It wasn't until he tripped that I saw his two tails. After he calmed down he said that the other kids would tease him about them and make fun of him for his love of mechanics. Go figure that a three year old could be smarter than me! The sad thing is I'm actually not that surprised... Any way, he said he hated his real name (Miles) So I decided to call him Tails, courtesy of his two tails. He decided to tag along with me, which for some reason I didn't mind ( besides the fact that he's a genius and can fly and I'm not just talking about the plane, that kid can actually fly! ) I don't know why, but it felt good to make him happy. I guess Rosy was right for once ( even though half the time she makes absolutely no sense whatsoever ) it's better to help than to kill. Though Dark thinks different. Of course he'd rather take control again and have me kill everyone for the rest of my life. Oh! Tails is coming! I guess I better stop this entry! _

_Sincerely,_

**Sonic.T. Hedgehog**

Shadow: What an idiot...

Knuckles: Ha! I would have loved to be there when he crashed and found out he couldn't swim!

Rouge: Umm... who's Rosy? Tails do you know?

Tails: *shrugs* I don't know. I know before I heard Sonic mummer something in his sleep about a pink hedgehog with a green hammer. I thought he was talking about Amy but now...

Rouge: I wonder what he meant by "even though half the time she makes absolutely no sense whatsoever" ?

Tails: *shrugs again* I have no idea.

Shadow: Perhaps she's insane? And by the sound of it Sonic seems to have hung out with her for a while...

Knuckles: That would explain a couple of things about him...

Tails: KNUCKLES!

Rouge: Hey Knucky, let me see that diary for a sec..

Knuckles: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Rouge: *takes the diary* Okay * starts flipping through pages*

She stopped on one page and couldn't help but burst out laughing. The others started at her like she was insane, she tried to talk, but more giggles escaped from her mouth. She just pointed at the entry, which Shadow eventually picked up and started reading.

_Chaos, you think that after saving a helpless girl from a metal look-alike would be simple! Smash the robot, save the girl, and then go on living your life. But nope! She just so happens to have a crush on me now! She's been chasing me around all day! I would like to know just how she can keep up! She tries to flirt with me, which makes Dark jealous for some reason lol. I think he doesn't like anybody else having my attention ( even if said attention meant debating whether or not she belongs in a mental hospital ) So now I have a killer headache, which doesn't get any better with her yelling "Sonikku" every time she sees me. What kind of nickname is that? Tails thinks it's hilarious and purposely tells her where I am so she can tackle me with her death grips, or smash me in the head with her hammer for not telling her where I was going. Dark insists that I let him take control and he'll "take care of her" AKA Kill her in the most brutal way possible and throw her body into the center of the earth. Like I'm gonna let that happen. She might be annoying, but she's a friend. And I repeat FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D! Not girlfriend! Now if I can only get that into her head she might stop chasing me. She now officially scares me. Amy Rose is now at the top of the short list of things I fear. Rosy's right underneath her. Speaking of Rosy, she looks an awfully lot like Amy, which scares me because Rosy's a psycho hammer-happy killer. With another huge hammer, except it has sharp ends instead of the flat ends that Amy's has, it really hurts. **( A/N I know that Rosy is the anti-version of Amy, but in this story, she`s a completely different hedgehog who just looks like Amy )**I better end this entry before either Amy or Tails come and find me with this diary. _

_Sincerely,_

**Sonic. T. Hedgehog**

For almost the whole entry Rouge and Knuckles were laughing their heads off. Even Shadow chuckled slightly as he read the entry. Tails laughed as he remembered the first time Amy met Sonic. She wouldn't stop chasing him and he was actually surprised the hedgehog didn't end up yelling at her. Now Shadow was looking through the diary looking for a certain entry.

Knuckles: *finally stops laughing* What are you looking for Shadow?

Shadow: The first time he met me of course. If he wrote about Rose he defiantly had to write about me..

Sure enough, there was an entry about Shadow. It seemed to be a bit messier, possibly suggesting that he was either in a hurry, or very frustrated while writing. Tails decided to read the entry.

_ What the heck?! I mean seriously?! Now I have someone ripping me off! Or rather Dark... which since he's a part of me...THAT STILL MEANS ME! And then he has a right to call me the faker?! I'm sorry, but I was the first black hedgehog to go around causing mayhem and kill people. He was stuck in suspended animation and got amnesia! And he can't even make up his freaking mind on who's side he's on! I mean first he's working with Eggman in trying to kill me, then he's helping me stop the Eclipse Cannon! Though in the end he did risk his life. Of course all I found that was left of him was one of his inhibitor ring thingies that cut off his power or something ( man, I need one of those to help me control Dark ) Of course Dark is all happy now because he's dead, yeah he was pretty pissed before. And how can people be so blind? Amy especially! Shadow is freaking black. I'm blue. There's a difference! And last time I checked, my quills were not shaped like that, nor did I have red stripes, hover shoes, or chest fur. I cannot stress enough over how stupid that is! Dark was really mad when I supposedly "lost" in a fight against him because I didn't want him to take control and go on a killing rampage in the city. I'm getting better at blocking him out though. Even though I did want to kill that hedgehog but much less than Dark wanted to. I wonder how he would react to me telling him just how many people I've killed? Especially G.U.N soldiers, after all, they were the ones trying to chase me down before. Oh, well, I can't now anyway. He's gone. I must admit I'm a bit sad as well for him because he had to watch his best friend die in front of him. Oh, yes, here's the used-to-be-killer sympathizing with a fake look-alike for his friend's death. Whatever. I`m not going to waste anymore of my time writing about someone who`s dead. _

_This has been a rant with yours truly,_

**Sonic. T. Hedgehog**

By now Tails voice was just above a whisper. He had started to get quieter as soon as Shadow had starting glaring at the book. First it was almost non-existent. The it showed more. Then you could tell he was very mad. Then it looked like he was about to chaos-spear the diary within any second. All that went through Tails`s mind was that Sonic better watch out when he returns to normal...

Shadow: *reads the entry over again* I'm gonna kill him..

Rouge: That is, if we can get him back to normal.

Shadow: Oh, we will get him back to normal all right..

This made everyone turn around to face him with confused looks. Shadow was never the optimistic one. He was always the one to point out all the flaws and the negatives, it wasn't until he continued that they knew he was still sane.

Shadow: So I can kick his sorry blue ass...

**To Be Continued...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: And there ya go! Let me know by either private messaging me or by reviewing whether or not I should make All/some/ one of the members which have been mentioned so far ( Silver and Blaze count as well) read more entries from Sonic's diary.**

**Sonic: mmmvvvvvtttt!**

**Silver: Um... why is Sonic tied up?**

**Me: Oh, no reason exactly...**


	5. A Hero Returns, Sort of

**Me: Ugh, sorry for no updating... **

**Rouge: Hey! Where's Sonic?**

**Me: I don't know. I untied him and he said something about having revenge. The he turned into Fleetway and went on a rampage in Station Square...**

**Rouge: And you didn't stop him because...?**

**Me: Pffft! Those people are fine! They survived perfect chaos they can survive Sonic spazing out...**

**Rouge: True... very true..**

**Amy: She does no own us! We belong to Sega!**

**Knuckles: Please review and enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After the discovery of the diary, it seemed to lighten the mood a bit. The next day they all went looking for Sonic. Of course they found no sign of the hedgehog, but Knuckles did find a dark blue quill. It was a bit hard to pick it up ,courtesy of his mitt-like gloves which didn't have fingers. The strangest thing happened while Tails was studying it. It changed to a lighter shade of blue. Tails instantly ran up the stairs from his lab to the living room. Only to find no one there. So he ran up the stairs and knocked on Shadow's and Knuckle's ( Aka, the guest room) rooms. "What's up Tails?" Knuckles asked. "No time to explain... just follow me to my lab" replied the panting kitsune. He then ran up to the third floor and knocked on Rouge's door. "Tails? What's wrong?" instead of replying to the bat he ran to the living room one floor down. He then ran back down to his lab with the others following behind him.

When the confused hedgehog, echidna, and bat entered the lab the orange fox was staring excitedly at the tiny blue object on one of the many cluttered metal tables. When they got closer they recognized it to be the quill of their friend. "Look!" Tails seemed to be waiting excitedly which kind of concerned the group. At first nothing happened. But the the quill began to change. It got lighter and lighter, till it was almost the familiar sapphire blue. "Tails?! What's happening? Why is it changing color?!" a very worried Rouge asked. "I think that Sonic is turning back to himself! I mean, the color is now almost cobalt blue" the fox replied, getting more and more excited with each word. "Well, if we're lucky we can maybe find Faker and help him turn back " The black hedgehog said with a smirk before getting his ear flicked by Rouge. "You just wanna kick his ass!" "Yeah, that too" "SHADOW!" "What?" "CAN WE JUST GO NOW?" A very angry Knuckles yelled, making everyone nod and head for the door. Tails fired up the X-tornado and they went to search for their friend.

_**Sonic's POV** _

_Ugh! Chaos dammit Dark! Leave me alone! **Heh, why? You might have gotten back in control but now you are weak. The slightest thing the slightest hint of anger can release me again!** _I continued the internal struggle inside my mind. I had lost my grip on him and he almost killed Amy! _I hope she's okay... even though I'm probably going to get a hammer to the head...** You should have let me deal with her before! In fact I should have dealt with all of them! Now you have... ugh... feelings... Don't you see? All of your friends manipulated your mind! You used to be the hedgehog with no emotion! Murdering everyone whoever got in your way! What about your pare-** SHUT UP! I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!** Oh, but you were. **_I mentally growled at my darker part. I was nothing like them. Even the mention about them left a bitter taste in my mouth. Oh, how I hated them so... Another wave of pain coursed through my head, making me fall onto my knees and clutch my head. _No...I'm..not..letting you...take...control! **Oh, but you will...you will...**_ I listened as his voice faded. All of a sudden it felt like a 400 pound weight was lifted from my head. My quills and fur were now their normal colors. I stood up and looked around, I saw nobody around. I smiled and ran back to the mansion, anxiously waiting to see the others reactions.

When I got there, I realized just how exhausted I was. It was just like before. Except not as bad. You see, dark never got tired, or hungry. He never felt the need for anything except to kill. After his 9 year killing spree was over, and I was left as my normal self, I passed out for like 4 weeks! Luckily though, this time wasn't nearly as bad. I was surprised to find no one in the house. So, I went up to my room, and collapsed with exhaustion on my bed. I then drifted into a uneasy sleep...

_**Nobody's POV** _

Sonic's friends returned to the mansion hours later. Shadow was soaked as well as Knuckles. Earlier when the Tornado was above a lake, Shadow's hover shoes got wet, temporarily disabling them. So he fell in the water and Knuckles started laughing really hard. He didn't watch where he was on the plane's wing, and fell off. Both the echinda and hedgehog were furious to say the least. On the other hand, Tails managed to contact Silver and Blaze, and they were on their way.

The first thing they did was check on Amy, who had gotten much better over time. Though she was still in a coma, and they didn't imagine her coming out of it anytime soon. They were all about to just go to bed, but Rouge's very sensitive hearing picked up a faint sound of snoring. She slowly followed the sound, which lead out the room. Knuckles, being the first to realize that the thief was gone, started to search for her. He found her in the hallway outside Sonic's room. "What are you-" "Shhhhhhhh! I'm trying to listen!" The irritated bat replied. "To what? I don't hear anything" "Well you don't even have ears!" Knuckles only gave a huff of defeat as the others walked towards them. Shadow slowly opened the door, and did nothing but stare in shock at who was there.

A familiar cobalt blue hedgehog was sleeping peacefully near the edge of his bed. He almost looked...cute. Of course all that went to hell when Rouge screamed very loudly when she saw him. Instantly the blue hedgehog shot up at least 2 feet in the air. Since he was near the edge of the bed, he fell on the ground along with his dark blue comforter with a thud. A sleepy and muffled "ow" came from the dark blue pile. The a white glove appeared from underneath it and pulled of the blankets. Which revealed an angry looking hedgie. "S-sonic?" a slightly frightened kistsune asked. "Hello Tails.." The hedgehog muttered. The others were taken back by this, Sonic didn't get angry just like that, Heck, even when Eggman captured them, he was still smiling. To see him like this was just...wrong. "When did you get back?" an angry black hedgehog snapped. "Hey! Don't get mad at me!" Sonic growled as he got up from the mess of blankets. "Well,I'm still mad at you for writing about me like that! I could take you down easily! Even with your little friend Dark.." At that moment emerald eyes shot to where the diary was, or was supposed to be. Instead he saw the board lifted and nothing underneath. Now the hedgehog was seething with rage as emerald eyes turned darker, quills raised, and cobalt became midnight blue. **"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY DIARY!"** By this time the group knew that Sonic wasn't completely back to normal. They were all going to calm him down... well, all except Shadow who just yelled back at the angered hog. "YES WE DID YOU IDIOT! I READ YOUR ENTRY ABOUT ME! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT A FREAKING RIPOFF OF YOU! I COULD BEAT YOU ANYWHERE! ANY TIME!"" **"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TEST THAT THEORY? YOU SHOULDN'T PICK FIGHTS WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE WAY ABOVE YOUR LEVEL!"** "SAYS THE PERSON WHO HAS SPENT HALF THEIR LIFE KILLING INNOCENTS!" At that the hedgehog's eyes widened. Midnight turned back to cobalt, quills lowed, and only left him staring wide-eyed with shock at the other hedgehog. "That wasn't me..." he muttered, his voice dripping with sorrow and pain. "No. It was. It was all you." Shadow replied coldly."You're right. It was all me..." Sonic said, in a whisper before turning and jumping out the window.

To Be Continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: And there ya go!**

**Knuckles: Umm... what's with the new style?**

**Me: Well, someone asked me to do this type of style instead so I tried it out!**

**Blaze: And the diary entries..?**

**Me: There shall be some more in the next chapter ;3 Thank you all who gave me ideas about what the entry should be about and who should read it !**

**Amy: Are you going to ask a question now ?**

**Me: Yep! Tell me guys in the reviews whether you like this style or the old style better and I shall take your opinions into consideration! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day! ;3 **


	6. 3 Returning Friends, 1 Returning Villan

**Me: And another chapter!**

**Blaze: 0-o**

**Me: What?**

**Silver: She read this chapter...**

**Me: Oh..I guess that would explain it...**

**Cream: She doesn't own us! We belong to Sega!**

**Rouge: Please review and enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"No! Sonic! Wait! " Tails cried as his older brother jumped out the window. He instantly raced down the stairs and to the front door, hoping to catch the blue hedgehog. Unfortunately , he had no such luck.

"HEY!" An familiar voice called from the forest in front of the house.

"Silver?" Tails replied as he rushed out the door to the edge of the forest.

Sure enough there was the white hedgehog. Even though it was night you could still see him somewhat clearly. He had a few cuts and burns, but nothing that seemed severe. Behind him was a purple cat who also had some cuts.

"Hi Tails! You said there was something wrong with Sonic?" Blaze asked, trying to figure out what was so urgent.

"If he's on a sugar rush again, I'm not helping..." Silver stated as he shuddered at the memory.

Amy and Cream had baked a bunch of sweets and someone ( *cough* Shadow *cough* ) Decided to stuff a piece of cake down the hedgehog's throat when he wouldn't shut up. Even though it was only a little bit of sugar, it was enough to make the already hyper-active hedgehog bounce of the walls, literally. After that, he decided to go and cause mayhem in Station Square, so Silver of course had to catch him with his telekinesis. Though the Silver hedgehog was run over by the other in the process. To put it lightly, it was like being ran over by a truck, but 10 times worse. After that Sonic went into a sugar coma for about two days.

"Oh no, this is much worse" Blaze and Silver looked past the fox to see the outlines of Knuckles and the others heading towards them.

"How so?"

"Come inside hon, and we'll tell you guys everything.." Rouge said while leading the inside the living room.

It was then that they saw the dark circles under the hedgehog's and cat's eyes. Their fur was also a mess, both matted and coated with dirt.

"W-What happened to you guys?!" Knuckles asked, a bit worried for the two.

"Oh, n-nothing" Silver stated, slightly panicked.

"Nothing? Please, you both look like you've been dragged through a bunch of rose bushes backwards" Clearly, Shadow was not convinced.

However, before either of them could reply, they were cut off by Rouge.

"You two should have a bath and get some rest. The problem with Sonic can wait till tomorrow" The two looked around the group and nodded.

Silver went to his room and took a quick shower before crawling into his bed exhausted. Blaze did the same. The others went to their rooms as well, but nobody noticed the pair of glowing green eyes laid upon the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, Tails explained to Silver and Blaze what had happened to their blue friend. Both of them were very shocked to say the least. After that Blaze and Silver went to see Amy. Blaze had tears in her eyes. Amy was one of her best friends and she couldn't stand to see her like this. Silver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off. He sighed sadly and left the room. Even though the pink hedgehog wouldn't reply, Blaze began to talk to her.

"Don't worry Amy...we'll get him back...He just needs a little bit of help, that's all... We're going to go find him today... and hopefully...bring him back..."

She got up and gave her friend one last sad look, before turning and heading out the door. She froze when a raspy whisper was heard from behind her.

"w-wait..." The flame princess whirled around to see her friend's glazed over jade eyes staring at her. Instantly she ran to her side.

"A-Amy?"

"L-Let..me...g-go...with..y-you...guys..."

Blaze looked at her friend, whose eyes just begged for her to say yes.

"N-no Amy. I'm sorry..."

"P-please...l-let me help...my Sonic..." Even after coming out of a coma, her eyes still seemed full of determination.

"Amy! You saw what he did to you! I-I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"Blaze! Please! "

"I said no and that is final! I'm sorry Amy, but you're in no state to fight him. and if he kills you, and after that he turns back to normal, he would never forgive himself. So please... stay here and rest..."

"O-o...kay.." Her voice became quieter as she drifted off to sleep. Blaze then went back to the others and told them the news.

They decided to call Vanilla and Cream over to take care of the recovering hedgehog. After they were sure she was in good hands they set off. They each packed a small backpack with essential supplies, they didn't know how long it would take them, but they would bring their friend back to normal. Tails checked over the tornado, filling up it's tank with gas and placing a more powerful chaos emerald to replace the old one. After everything was said and done, the group set out.

Of course Tails was flying the plane,Rouge and Knuckles were flying beside the plane, while Shadow and Silver stood on the right and left wings of the plane and Blaze sat behind Tails. Everyone had their eyes open for any sign of the sapphire, or dark blue hedgehog. No one spoke for a while.

"What's the plan exactly Tails?" Knuckles asked, slightly board _**( A/N Yes, the same guy who spends his life guarding a huge gem, is board from a 1 hour plane trip )**_, and very annoyed. They had been flying for almost an hour and they hadn't even seen any birds fly by. Yeah, the sight of the lush green forests and crystal blue lakes was breathtaking, but only for the first 20 minutes.

The fox continued to keep his eyes glued forward, but put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Umm..Plan...right..."

"Don't tell me we're just flying around in hope that we'll find Sonic.."Now it was Blaze's turn to be annoyed. Tails blushed slightly and nodded his head a bit.

"Ugh! Seriously? How do you suppose we find him anyway? Heck, he could be on the other side of Mobius for all we know! "

Silver cried, throwing his arms up in exaggeration. By now he was sitting with his legs hanging off the plane wing. Now everyone was looking at him with either annoyed or unimpressed looks. Tails was waiting for someone to say something that would assure them that they would find his big brother, but no one did. That's what Sonic would always do, he would keep the group together. But Sonic wasn't there. So he took it upon himself.

"I'm sure we'll find him! I mean who knows! He could already be normal again! He was his normal colors back at the mansion-"

" Yeah, that was until Shadow told him that we looked through his diary! " Tails mentally kicked himself for bringing up the topic. Clearly, Rouge wasn't happy about the whole thing still. He couldn't really blame her though, if Shadow had kept his mouth shut, they probably could have calmed Sonic down and prevented him from turning into his dark form. Seeing Shadow giving the bat a strong glare, they got his full attention.

"HEY! YOU HEARD HIS FREAKING ENTRY ABOUT ME! I-"

" YOU! ARE THE REASON WE'RE FLYING AROUND LIKE MANIACS! "

The argument continued on. Tails just sighed and turned back. He gave a glance at Silver and the white hedgehog nodded. He used his powers and froze the two in place. At this point, Shadow was about a foot away from Rouge's throat, chaos spear in hand. They both glared daggers at the white hedgehog, who was used to it by now.

"SILVER!" Rouge hissed, making Silver take a step back in fear, but he kept his grip on the two.

"When you two stop fighting like children, I will! "

"Oh please! I'm 260 years older than you thank you very much!" Shadow stated matter-of-factly. Silver just rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a loud cry from Blaze stopped him.

"TAILS! WATCH OUT!"

The fox's head whipped around as something struck the plane's wing. Silver dropped Shadow and Rouge as he desperately tried to stop the plane from crashing. He managed to slow it down enough for Tails to fly out, holding Blaze. Shadow was perched on a nearby branch at the top of a tree. They covered their sensitive ears as the sound of metal being twisted and scratched came from below.

" My...plane..." Tails said sadly. Sure he could always make a new one, but the tornado held lots of memories.

Though he didn't have much time to mourn over the tragic loss of his creation because all of a sudden something rammed into his back. He dropped Blaze in shock and he began to fall.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"TAILS!"

Silver had managed to catch Blaze and was now heading for the falling fox. He tried to concentrate in order to use his telekinesis, but the thing striked again. This time it crushed one of Rouge's wings and she screamed in pain. Knuckles rushed over to help her, but pain flared up in his shoulder. He saw that the muscle had been torn and he couldn't help but cry out in pain as well. Shadow tried to locate and destroy the attacker, but he couldn't even see it! He felt something slash his leg, he ignored the pain and used his super fast reflexes to grab what seemed to be a leg _**( A/N Don't ask me how he figured out it was a leg and not an arm, apparently Shadow posses those skills XD)**_. The mysterious intruder tripped, completely stopping all together to reveal a black hedgehog with dark grey fur.

_**~To Be Continued...**_

**Me: TA DA! Yes, again with the new style, it's kind of a mix of both and I think it looks good.  
**

**Knuckles: It doesn't matter what YOU think...**

**Me: I didn't ask for your comment thank you very much...**

**Tails: *cough* Question *cough***

**Me: oh right! Umm... do you think I should have the group be stranded where they are now, or have them be able to return to the mansion?**

**Knuckles: What kind of question is that?**

**Me: A good one now shut up or I'll tie you up with duct tape!**

**Knuckles; Okay! Okay! Jeeze... thanks for reading, have a nice day! **


	7. Really Long Battle

**Me: Sorry for not posting this sooner, Fanfiction was being stupid and didn't let me do anything.**

**Shadow: No, you were just very impatcient about it and just gave up trying to post it on your 5th try...**

**Me: You know what? Shut up...**

**Blaze: She doesn't own up..**

**Amy: Please review and enjoy...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shadow looked down at the sort of familiar black hedgehog in front of him.

"F-Faker?!"

The other hedgehog was up in a flash and whirled around. His eyes were blood-red, his fur was dark grey, he wore ripped up and bloodied gloves and socks, his quills were raised and deadly sharp. Around his neck, ankles and wrists, were bloody, broken silver chains. He let out a very threatening hiss, baring blood soaked fangs **( A/N no, he's not a vampire, though that would be pretty awesome XD )** Shadow didn't hesitate and lunged forward, aiming a chaos spear at Sonic's throat.

He was shocked when the hedgehog vanished from sight. Just like that. Gone. No chaos control, not even wind rushing to his direction as it would if he were to run away. He was there, and like a phantom he disappeared from what seems to be existence. And before the author could continue on writing about him disappearing just like that _( what is this? Breaking of the fourth wall?! )_ Shadow felt pain flare up in his stomach as he went flying.

He crashed through several trees, which splintered like toothpicks. Shadow searched wildly around for some sign of his opponent. He heard the sound of chains rattling as he received another punch to the gut. He heard cackling and tried to pin point it's location, but it seemed to be everywhere at once. He managed to grab onto a strong tree branch and swung to the top of it. Panting heavily, his attacker appeared in front of him, smiling cruelly.

Before Shadow could take another breath, the demon in front of him began to glow dark blue. In his hand appeared what seemed like a sapphire. He felt extreme pain in his chest as bright red energy flew out of it and into his rival's gem. He felt himself getting weaker by the second. He was taking...his life energy. After a minute or so, the darker being stopped cruel smile was still plaster onto his face. By now the gem or whatever it was was glowing bright red and was smoking. He just laughed at the sight of the black and red hedgehog struggling to stay standing and breathe.

**"Had enough?"**

Shadow didn't reply, instead his shaking legs finally buckled as he fell to his knees. Everything around him blurred as his body went numb. _"NO!"_ he tried to scream. But it came out as a faint whisper. He fought the wave of consciousness that washed over him, and swayed a little.

**"Aww, that's too bad. I actually enjoyed kicking your ass. But I guess all good things must come to an end..."**

He pulled out the familiar bloody knife and slowly approached Shadow, who tried to glare, but was set into a fit of coughing up blood. Sonic put a clawed figure under the others now pale chin. He faked a look of pity as his red eyes looked on the other crimson ones.

**"It's such a pity really. The so-called ultimate life form on his hands an knees, about to be killed any second now...you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this. In pain. Suffering. Oh it would bring joy to my heart...that is...if I had one..."**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The dark demon glowed blue and froze. Silver was floating a few feet away from the two black hedgehogs. Blaze was on a branch beside him, looking ticked off as fire engulfed her hands. Tails was beside her, one of his tails seemed broken and he had a slight hint of pain in his blue eyes. Instead of showing at least a bit of fear, the dark being just smirked. He slipped the knife back behind his quills. He then slowly lowered his hand. The four of them waited a few tense minutes.

Suddenly, Sonic burst out of the telekinetic grasp Silver had on him, causing the Silver hedgehog to gasp in pain. He easily dogged the multiple fire balls Blaze shot in his direction. He once again laughed menacingly as his eyes landed on Tails, who flinged under his hateful and evil glare. Seeing the who seemed to be the weakest of his three attackers, he lunged forward with incredible speeds, making him disappear once again.

His sharp fangs pierced the kitsune's arm, piercing the flesh, and causing Tails to scream in pain. He slowed down for a second as he kicked the fox in the gut, which sent him flying like Shadow **( A/N I'M SORRY TAILS! T^T)** He then disappeared again and appeared by a distracted Silver, who was now running towards Tails. He tripped the silver hedgehog and the picked him up by the neck. But he didn't pay attention to who was around him.

Fire seared his right side as Blaze's attack hit on target. She continued hitting him with all she had. She was caught off guard when he was...laughing? His body glowed as he absorbed the bright flames.

**"I'm surprised...I truly am...you actually managed to HIT me!"** He joked. His expression changed to boredom when Silver once again used his telekinesis on him.

_**"Really? listen kid, your little trick isn't going to work on me again."** _Silver's expression turned to shock when he heard the darker voice in his mind.

_"H-how did you-? I thought I could only-? Wh-wha?" _

_**"Are you going to finish any of those sentences?"** _

_"That's not possible! I didn't try to read your mind! Or to speak with you! How can you be speaking to me telepathically?!" _

_"**HA! You know how long I've been stuck in your little friend's mind? I know that you can speak to others telepathically, and surprise, surprise! I can as well...'**_

He then began his haunting laughter which echoed in Silver's mind. Silver released the black hedgehog, who seemed to dust himself off while looking at Blaze's worried and confused expression. The telekinetic hedgehog was crouched on the ground, clutching his ears as if something was really loud. She rushed over to him, completely forgetting the dark being who was now behind her, playing with his sharp knife.

"N-no! Get out of my head!" Silver whispered harshly over and over.

"Silver?! Come on! Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong!" Blaze cried frantically.

Now Sonic was standing behind them both, about to stab the knife in Blaze's back, when something hit him hard in the back, causing him to stop torturing Silver. He found his face being dragged through the dirt as he came to a stop in front of a tree. He whipped around to find Shadow, who was still shaking from his energy being taken, but still standing. He looked ticked and had another chaos spear crackling in his hand. He glared at the hedgehog before feeling himself being lifted up. Another angry hedgehog stood beside him. Silver looked at Shadow and nodded at him. Shadow nodded back and backed away, could it be that him and Silver had worked out a plan?

Silver grinned mischievously and Sonic felt himself being thrown around aimlessly, crashing into trees, the ground and any other hard object in the area. He snarled and bared his fangs as he was sent crashing to the ground again. He heard familiar laughter in his head, much to his dismay

_"Hahahahah! Go Silv! Hahaha!" _

_**"Shut up you stupid annoyance!'** _

_"Stupid annoyance? Really? I've been called worse by Shads" ( A/N if you haven't guessed who it is yet, I'm not telling you ) _

_**"Shut up you fool! I will destroy your friends!"** _

_"Yes, you shall destroy them by making them laugh to death at your failness" _

_**"One that's not even a word and two-"** _

_"Two, you better leave my friends the hell alone or else.." _

**_"Or else what? You can't do shit right now! I'm in control. This time you watch! And it's MY turn to destroy everything you love!" _**

_" -_- Dude...you have serious issues..." _

_**"NO I DON'T!"** _

_"Whatever, it's embarrassing to see my oh-so-powerful dark from being flung around and treated like a rag doll..." _

_**"TIME TO GO AND PLOT!"** _

_"What?"_

**"Just shut up...We're going..."** The dark hedgehog sighed as he vanished again into thin air as soon as he smashed into the ground again.

_**~ To Be Continued**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**Rouge: 0-o  
**

**Me: What?**

**Rouge: What's with all the swearing in the last bit?**

**Me: *shrugs* **

**Knuckles: Whatever, Tails! Question!**

**Tails: *sigh* Which group do you want to have added into the story either next chapter or the one after that? The Babylon Rouges, or team Chaotix?**

**Me: I might put both teams in the story, but I'm not sure yet. So let me know which group you want in the reviews and I shall see you soon! Bye for now!**


	8. Separate Life, Locked up Tight Part 1

**Me: Here's Chapter 8! Okay, most, if not all of you guys wanted the Babylon Rouges to join the group and they will...next chapter! :3**

**Sonic: Why not this one?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**Knuckles: She doesn't own us..**

**Shadow: Please review and enjoy..**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As they watched the demon that was once their friend disappear, Shadow collapsed. Blaze ran over to help him while Silver went over to Tails, who they had gradually gotten closer to while fighting. The poor fox's fur was matted and sticky with blood. He had a deep gash in his shoulder where he was bitten and his blue eyes had a glazed look. Silver hurried and managed to patch up the wound with the huge leaves the trees had to offer. Blaze tried to help Shadow, but there was nothing for her to do, so she let him go into an uneasy sleep so he could regain his strength.

A noise in the bushes made the hedgehog and cat tense. They relaxed when they saw a familiar red echinda carrying a injured bat. Rouge's wing was twisted in an odd way, meaning that it was probably broken. Knuckles had a huge gash in his left shoulder and his arm was limp.

"Well, this is just great...everyone's hurt and we're stranded here..." He stated with no emotion

"What? No! We can't be stranded here!" Blaze replied, both fear and distress were in her tone.

"Well...umm, Shadow's down and Sonic took his chaos emerald so we can't chaos control, Rouge's wing is broken so she can't fly, Tails's tail is broken as well so he can't fly either, and there's no way I'll be able to fly back to the mansion let alone carry all you guys.." Silver sighed as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Wait, that was Sonic?!" Knuckles yelled, both with rage and confusion.

"Umm..yeah, well his darker form actually.." Blaze replied, a bit sadly

"Oh, he's gonna wish he was dead when I get my hands on him..." Knuckles growled.

"Take it easily will you Knuckles!? It' not Sonic's fault... even if he failed to inform us that he had a dark form and used to be a murderer..." Silver replied flatly.

"Oh great..it's gonna rain..." Blaze sighed.

The sky had turned dark grey and the temperature had dropped a little. The wind had picked up and it looked like it was indeed going to rain, and hard.

"We should probably go find some shelter.." Now it was Rouge's turn to talk, she looked up at Knuckles who was still holding her and smiled playfully.

"Hiya Knuckie" She flirted, making him go red from embarrassment. He then realized that he was still holding the bat and dropped her with a huff.

"Stupid bat" He muttered under his breathe.

"Well that's not a way to treat a lady now is it Knuckie?"

"MY NAMES KNUCKLES! NOT KNUCKIE OR AND OF THE OTHER STUPID NICKNAMES YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!" Knuckles yelled, his face turning redder with each word.

"Oh boy.." Blaze muttered as she shot a glance at Silver.

Silver just shook his head and stood up. He picked up Tails and Shadow using his telekinesis and him and Blaze started wondering through the forest. The arguing bat and echinda eventually followed them.

Before long the rain started to pour hevily, making the group shiver from the dampness. It then continued to pour more and more till it was hard to see through all of it. They eventually approached a small abandoned cottage in the middle of the forest. They were hesitant at first, but the cold eventually got to them and they stepped inside.

They were surprised to find the house strangely cold. Silver put Tails and Shadow down onto a dark red couch which was a bit ripped up. Blaze turned on a lamp which surprisingly still worked and the four looked around. _**( A/N Because that's totally what you do when you enter an old, abandoned house :/ )**_

The house itself wasn't that impressive. The floor was wood, which hadn't been sanded down for a while and everything looked very old and even broken. When you walked in there seemed to be a small living room with a red couch as well as two red chairs that were placed in front of an old fireplace. The room was a brownish orange color. After the living room there was a door which probably used to be white, that led to a kitchen. The kitchen was pretty basic, tiled white floor, cream wals, a stove, fridge, and table with four chairs. There was also a set of stairs, which led down to a basement, they didn't bother to go down there. They went up the cream stairs that were in the living room which led to what the presumed to be two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Rouge found a first-aid kit in the bathroom cabinet and began to treat her wounds. Silver took it from her and carefully treated Tails broken tail. They put a wet cloth on Shadow's head when he started to catch a fever and he didn't have his face scrunched up in pain anymore. Blaze and Silver sat on the chairs exhausted from the fight.

Knuckles was content searching the place still. He entered one of the bedrooms. It was pretty plain, light brown walls, with a queen sized bed in the corner of it. There was a single mirror which was attacked to a oak dresser. He tried to go into the other room and was surprised to find it locked. He found that strange since the house was abandoned and seemed that no one had lived in it for years. Without thinking about it, he smashed through the door, making a worried Blaze run frantically up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"KNUCKLES! This isn't our house! Don't go destroying stuff!" Blaze scolded.

"Whatever. The door was locked and I wanted to know what was inside."

"Well, the door's already down, let's check it out" Rouge said from behind them, scaring them and making Blaze jump a good few feet in the air.

"ROUGE! Don't do that!" Blaze cried as the bat just laughed.

"Relax kitten... let's go inside the room..." She managed to choke out, still laughing softly.

They were shocked at the size of the room. It was about half the size of a regular room and had the similarities of a walk-in closet. The walls were a dark grey, and there was a little "bed", also known as a pile of worn out blankets thrown in the corner with a single pillow which had several rips in it. Knuckles almost tripped over something small and metal and was surprised to see something similar to a food dish. It was then that Blaze noticed a little hole in the door, just big enough for the food dish to slip through.

"They must have had a dog" Knuckles stated.

"Hmm..I don't think so Knucky, the furniture didn't have any animal scent or any sign of hair" (_**A/N Mobians smell different than regular animals I guess..)**_

"But they still could have had a pet, maybe they just kept it in here?" Blaze offered.

"No, because there's no animal smell here either." Rouge proved the second theory wrong as well as the first.

"Well then...who's or what's room was this? It was obviously meant for something living, and look around the door on the wall" Knuckles pointed out the several dents in the grey wall, mostly around the door.

The dents could have been from many things, perhaps when the owners were moving furniture out of the room? No, the door had several dents in it as well, the also noticed a few small claw marks, possibly from a child. Rouge also pointed out that none of the dents reached a certain height, which was around the height of a 4 or 5 year old.

"D-do you think they kept a child in here?" Blaze asked, fearing that the answer wasn't yes.

The room wasn't nearly big enough to be a proper bedroom, and you couldn't really even take a couple of steps before coming face-to-face with a wall. Rouge closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"They might have, though it might have just been occasionally... even though it still wasn't right to make a poor child be forced to stay in here, even if it was for a short time.."

"Umm..guys...I don't think it was for a short time...and I don't think it was occasionally.." Knuckles said, as he picked up something with a red cover hidden in the mess of sheets. It looked like a book. He looked at the spot it was opened to and read it out loud.

**_"I don't know how long I've been stuck in here. But I fear to even try to get out. Daddy's drunk again, and his beatings are getting worse and worse...Mommy's been gone for a while...hopefully she'll bring back food, I'm so hungry... Some of my cuts are still bleeding, and some of them are even turning purplish... I'm starting to hear this strange voice in my mind, for some reason it always helps with my sadness...I might be going crazy but, oh well! At least I have a friend now! Uh oh...I hear daddy coming up the stairs now...I pray he didn't bring the bat...hopefully I'll survive to write the next entry...yours truly..."_** Knuckles trailed off at the end, violet eyes widening as he recognized the name.

"Knucky? Who's it written by?" Rouge asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Olgilvie, Maurice Hedgehog,..." Knuckles whispered, shock written all over his face.

"Well, do you know him or something? Knuckles? KNUCKLES?!" Blaze tried to get him to answer her question, but he was lost in his own thoughts.

"..Sonic..." He whispered and everyone went silent.

_**~ To Be Continued...**_

**Me: And there ya go!**

**Shadow: Seriously? Another freaking diary?!**

**Me: Yes because the other one started being written after he met Tails, and I kind of wanted to do one about his past (****Does not relate to my other stories btw)**

**Blaze: Umm..shall I read the question?**

**Me: Go ahead!**

**Blaze: Okay, since the author was lazy and couldn't think of a title, comment your ideas for this chapters title, whoever's title she picks, will get a free commission from her ( See her deviantArt ) of either their Sonic fan character's, or of actual Sonic characters.**

**Me: I will be doing little contests like this throughout some of the chapters ( though not on every one ) so if you don't get it this time, you'll have another chance! Happy late Easter to those who celebrate it and have a nice day ;3**


	9. Separate Life, Locked Up Tight Part 2

**Sonic: Wasn't this supposed to be up like two days ago?**

**Me: Yes it was but fanfiction was being all screwy and wouldn't let me upload it.**

**Shadow: Okay, are we going to announce the winner now?**

**Me: Yes we shall! Thanks so much to all who participated! *hug***

**Silver: And the winning title is...*drum roll***

**Me:** **_Separate Life, Locked Up Tight!_**** Suggested by MoonTheUltimateLifeform from TeamChaosHunters! Just Pm what character you want me to draw, with either a link to a picture of him/her or a detailed description and I will make sure to draw it for you and give you the link!**

**Blaze: Thanks again to all who suggested titles, and please no mean reviews if you didn't win, let's not act like sore losers, there will always be more contests in the future!**

**Amy: She does not own us!**

**Rouge: Please review and enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was as if time itself had stopped. Nobody spoke. Nobody breathed. Nobody moved. Out of the bat,echinda, and cat, Knuckles seemed the most shocked. Their eyes were small and their faces were pale as the information began to sink in. After about a minute or to there was a loud_ THUMP_ and Knuckles was lying on the floor. This broke Blaze and Rouge out of their shock and they called for Silver, who had fallen asleep downstairs.

"Wha-what...happened?" He asked drowsily. His eyes widened when he saw Knuckles.

"We..umm...found something that was...how do I say this...surprising to say the least" Rouge told him, her eyes drifting over to the notebook.

"What would make Knuckles..." He trailed off as he finished reading the short entry. His face paled and he began to sway,

"SILVER! Don't you dare pass out!" Blaze demanded, stepping over to the silver hedgehog, who shook his head and looked at the others with a worried expression.

"Umm guys...what are you yelling for?" They all turned to see Tails, whose tail was barely visible through the white gauze. He was leaning against the door frame for support as well as taking short, shallow breathes.

"Tails!" Silver, Blaze, and Rouge gasped in unison, neither one of them expecting the fox to have been awake so soon after the battle. But before they took a step towards him, he held up his hand.

"I'm fine. Please, I've been with Sonic for how long? I think I'm good." He stated simply. The others couldn't help but agree with this statement. The kid had been in almost as many fights as his adopted brother. They were sure that he had had much worse done.

"So, why is Knuckles passed out on the floor? And why does it look like Silver is about to follow?!" Tails's voice grew a bit louder from shock and concern.

"Umm..you see Knuckles-" Blaze began, only to be cut off by Rouge.

"Disrespected me and I taught him a lesson." Rouge quickly lied, not wanting to tell the kit that his hero and brother's parents were extremely messed up.

"Uh...huh.." Tails said, clearly not convinced. "Let me get this straight, you honestly think that someone, which may I add is the smartest of all the beings in this room...would even consider that extremely lame lie to be true?" He said with a smirk as the others expressions continued to get more and more nervous. Blaze began to speak, but he cut her off.

"Just tell me the truth. What did you guys find?" His tone changed to a serious one and he crossed his arms.

Blaze and Rouge looked at each other hesitantly before obeying and handing him the journal. As Tails read through it both were shocked to find his expression didn't even change. He handed the journal back still completely unfazed.

"T-Tails?" Blaze asked, not even trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"What?" He sighed. "I hate to say it...but I-I already knew this..."

"He told you?" Rouge questioned, clearly if he did they kept it a secret between the two, for no one had expected this.

"W-Well not exactly.." Tails trailed off, not meeting their eyes. "I could kind of tell by the way he acts, I mean...he would always cringe whenever I raised my wrench or something up high, as if expecting it to come crashing down on his head...even now he still does.." Tails sighed again before continuing. "And at the smell of alcohol his eyes would widen, his quills wold raise, and sometimes he even laid his ears against his head like a frightened child...and when I asked him about his parents all he said was-" As he repeated the sentence that would be forever embedded into his brain, Sonic's voice seem to ring through his head as he spoke. _"They are in the past Tails...and they are to be left there...all I can tell you is that they were very far from nice people...but I'm nothing like them.."_

"HOW COULD I NOT HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT! I remember seeing him cringe whenever Shadow would hold his arm up threateningly, that was the only time he's ever shown actual fear, also I notice that he tends to fight with Shadow more than Knuckles now...Do you think that Shadow reminds him of his father?" Rouge mentally kicked herself for not even considering that his weird actions might have something to do with his past.__

After listening to Tails explanation, Blaze had grabbed the journal back and was now flipping through the entries. One particular entry caught her eye and as she read it, her eyes went wide and she threw the book across the small room, causing it to crash against one of the walls. This caused the fox and bat to jump and stare at Blaze's wide eyes and pale face. Curiosity got the best of the kit as he picked up the journal, which was still on the same entry. He took a deep breathe before reading it out loud.

_ "I now fear for my life. After being gone for a long time, Mommy has come back. She finally let me out of this room. She screamed when she saw all of my cuts, I think some of them are infected. After that she put me in her bed and I fell asleep. I was waken up by my dad's yelling. I Crept over to the door and looked through the little gap there was in between the door and the wall. I screamed as I saw my mother stab a knife into my father's chest. His blood covered the floor and splattered my face, and I will never forget it. I heard the strange voice in my head laughing, as if enjoying this. My mother just flung the door open and grabbed my arm. I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in my room, but I noticed the tangy smell of blood. I looked at my wall and almost screamed again at what i saw. There was a message written in blood..._" Tails trailed off, unsure of what the message was because the ink or whatever he used to write the entry seemed to be smeared by tears. He searched the room, wondering if the message was still there.

He also came across the vile smell of blood near the "bed". He flung the sheets and pillows away, burying Knuckles in the process. Sure enough there was a message, by now the "ink" had turned brown and smelt horrible. Rouge scrunched up her nose in disgust before reading it.

_"Dear my son, I'm sorry, but you will never see me again, you see my work just won't allow it. Maybe you will be recruited one day and be by my side again, not that you will be able to recognize me anyway. You're on your own now, either go to an orphanage or do whatever, I don't care._" Blaze gasped. How could a mother be so cruel as to abandon their 4 year old son who had just watched their father get killed? Her eyes were full of rage, she swore if she ever found his mother... Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from he floor below. Silver, who had finally managed to stop swaying and was the first down. The others heard him yell in both relief and annoyance.

_**"JET!"**_

**To Be Continued...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sonic: You just love giving me a dark past don't you?!**

**Me: Of course!**

**Sonic: *sigh* Whatever I'm gone*runs off***

**Knuckles: I don't think he's coming back...**

**Me: Aw, I'll just send out Amy to find him later, he will return!**

**Silver: Umm...question?**

**Me: Okay-**

**Cream: Do you guys think she should continue making entries about Mr. Sonic's past, or if she should kind of switch to other things like how Mr. Sonic met Eggman?**

**Tails: Let her know in the reviews!**

**Me: Have a nice day and I will update soon! Bye for now! ;3**


	10. Talking, Lots of Talking

**Me: Yay Chapter 10! Sorry, if the Babylon Rouges seem way out of character... **

**Sonic: *reads over chapter* Wow, you suck...**

**Me: Shut up! I tried my best!**

**Knuckles: She doesn't own us! We rightfully belong to Sega!**

**Shadow: Please review and enjoy...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Blaze and Rouge couldn't help but sigh with annoyance at the dreaded hawks name. Out of all the annoying little pests in the world, it had to be him. Tails let out a faint growl for he knew that Wave would be with him. He really hated that swallow, always insulting _his_ work, and always blaming one of his friends or her own team mates when _she _screws up. They all walked down the stairs, dragging the slowly awaking echinda behind them. Jet had already started an argument with Shadow, who was now awake though still a bit pale in the face. Rouge got in between the two and snapped at the bird before her.

"JET! You better have a good reason to be here or so help me I'll-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Will you just chill, I think the real question, is what are YOU twerps doing here?" The hawk sneered, not at all impressed with the bat interrupting his little argument.

"Well, let's see...there's a huge storm outside, if you haven't noticed all of us are hurt...and this seems to be the only shelter around" Tails replied angerly.

"Aw...is the wittle fox angwy?" Wave faked a sweet voice and smirked at Tails.

"Shut up Wave, he has every right to be angry. You can't just come barging in here and have Jet start arguing with Shadow and then expect us to be happy." Silver growled.

"And from what we've learned ya might not see things the same way.." Blaze added on quietly.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, what was that?" Wave asked, only hearing part of Blaze's comment.

"None of your business bird! Now leave before I make you!" Knuckles shouted angerly.

"Why? Why must we be the ones to leave?!" Storm shouted as he got up in knuckles face, making the echinda even more angry.

"Because we were here first!" Silver shouted, ignoring how childish the statement sounded.

"Uh oh, looks like we're going to get put on a timeout" Wave joked, making Silver's muzzle flush red with rage and her two companions smirk even more.

"You're going to be meeting my fist you don't get out of here" Knuckles threatened, fist already pulled back.

"Oh yeah? Well you're face is going to connect with the floor in a minute!" Storm boomed, failing to come up with a better threat.

"We will ask one more time...and if you don't listen to us...violence will occur.." Shadow stated with his eyes closed, he then looked up and glared furiously at the three birds before him. "_**LEAVE NOW! **_"

The three were clearly scared of the black hedgehog before them, though they tried not to show it. Jet, who was only 4 ft away quickly took a step and became further and further away from the angry hedgehog. Jet faked a taunting smirk. It was quickly wiped off when for the first time since they arrived, noticed the blood-covered bandages and scratches on the group.

"Woah...What happened to you guys? Oh, and have you seen Sonic around? I haven't raced him in a while!" He added with a grin.

"Throw two questions at us at once why don't you?" Rouge mumbled irritably.

"To answer your first question; Dark Faker. As for the second sure as hell not within 100 miles of here that's for sure!" Shadow actually smirked at the last part, remembering the 'terrifying' hedgehog being flung around like a rag doll. Ahh..good times...good times indeed.

"Umm...'Dark Faker'?" Wave repeated, confused to who this 'Faker' was and why he or she was 'Dark'.

"That's Shadow's nickname for Sonic since they look alike I guess..." Silver guess/said, still not sure himself for the reason of the nickname.

"Wait..you're saying that Sonic's apparently dark? What is that supposed to mean?!" A very confused Jet cried.

"Basically, Sonic throws a temper tantrum and gets all angry before being somehow able top change black and have his eyes go red before he goes on a killing spree." Knuckles replied flatly, smirking at the bird's shocked expressions.

"Wha-_**WHAT**_?!" Wave shrieked, causing Jet, Rouge, Tails, Silver, and Shadow to all cover their ears at the loud, and very high pitched sound.

"It's true...Sonic is now out for blood. We had a run in with him to hours ago and he almost killed Shadow' Blaze whispered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So was that what you meant when you said 'And from what we've learned ya might not see things the same way..'?" Wave said, talking at a normal tone now, much to everyone's relief.

Tails opened his mouth to speak, but shot a look towards Blaze, Knuckles, Silver and Rouge, as if silently asking them whether or not he should tell what they learned. Rouge gave a slight nod, they would have to tell them eventually and there was no point lying to them. The kit sighed before speaking, his tone low and serious.

"We found some...interesting news to say the least upstairs..."

"What kind of 'interesting news'? What did you guys find?!" Shadow asked, looking between Tails, Rouge, Blaze,Silver and Knuckles, who all seemed to share a pained look.

"We found out that this house belonged to Sonic and his parents. We also found some...very disturbing news about Sonic's childhood...' Silver trailed off, deep in though. Knowing he wouldn't continue Rouge joined in.

"Apparently, Sonic was abused as a child. Later his father was murdered right in front of him by his mother and she left him the next day because of her 'work'."

To say their faces were beyond shock was an understatement. Shadow seemed to be the one who was mot in shock, quickly Rouge and Blaze were at his side in case he fainted like a certain red echindna. Knuckles laughed at the Babylon Rouge's as all their color had drained from their faces. Finally, Jet managed to croak out five words which spoke everyone's mind;

_"Why didn't he tell us?"_

_**~ To Be Continued**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: And here ya go!**

**Silver: Why is all this chapter just talking?**

**Me: Because there are some chapters with almost no talking so I think this one makes up for it!**

**Silver: Who's asking the question?**

**Me: Hold on *drags Sonic over***

**Sonic: Seriously?**

**Me: Ask the question...**

**Sonic: FINE!...Do you guys think that I should be constantly attacking the group to make it more of an action type story, or should the others try to figure out me and my darker side for more of a mystery type story? More humor? More drama? More or less characters? Let us know in the reviews and she'll try her best to do it!**

**Me: I might alternate what I put in the chapters, some might be more funny, some might have more drama, and some might have more action. Sorry, no romance people! Have a nice day and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	11. Revenge!

**Me: Chapter 11!  
**

**Sonic: Why do you make me insane?**

**Me: Because I can! Now deal with it!**

**Amy: She doesn't own us! We belong to Sega!  
**

**Blaze: Please review and enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**~Shadow's POV~_  
_**

_"Faker was abused?! Then how the hell is he so happy all the time?!_" I tried to yell, though the words only came out as a faint whisper. As much as I hated to admit it, I do actually care about the stupid idiot. Honestly, he reminds me of Maria in practically every way. In some sort of way, I actually see him as a little brother. I can never tell him that though, I can never admit that I care about him._** ( A/N NO THIS IS NOT SONADOW! )**_ I can't take the chance that he will be taken away just like her.

"W-Where did you find this information?" I finally got my voice back.

No one answered my question. Instead, Rouge made a gesture for me to follow her. I had to walk slowly due to the lack of life energy, but I managed to go up the stairs with no help. The annoying birds who were now silent followed us as well. We reached what seemed like a closet, which had the revolting smell of dried blood. I was stopped when a red book was shoved into my hands.

"Read it" Blaze commanded, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

At first I gave her a confused look, but I obeyed. I opened the book, which turned out to be a journal or diary. I read it out loud, in a slightly shaky voice.  
_  
"The voice in my head introduced himself as Dark. I've spent the last week or so locked up in here, just crying and crying. Why did mommy leave me? Where did daddy go? I didn't find his body, just a big red stain in the ground. They have both left me. Dark says that if I let him take control, that he'll get revenge on both of them, and then I'll be happy again. That's my favorite word 'Revenge'. Revenge, all I want is revenge. Revenge for the abuse, revenge for all the days I've spent locked up in here. Revenge on them for ripping out my heart and tearing it into shreds. I'll get my revenge, on all of them! Revenge for the so-called 'trustworthy' police men who never saved me from them. Revenge, revenge, revenge! Everyone shall feel my pain! Let's see how they like it! I'll get my revenge! **( A/N HOLLY CRAP SONIC! WE GET IT! )** That's all I care about now. My revenge... My precious revenge.. **( A/N And now he's insane and apparently**_ **golem** )_ I will have it. Sincerely, Olgivie, Maurice Hedgehog._" My eyes widened in shock at the entry. Whoever the hell wrote this, has some serious issues...

"Umm...who's Olgivie?" Jet questioned, looking a little pale, probably because he wants to know if Olgivie is still out there.

**"I'm right here"** Me and the others apart from the Babylon jerks tensed and recognized the voice, which we came to fear to some extent. We all whirled around to be met by red eyes glowing angerly.

"S-Sonic?!" Wave and Jet gasped, Storm just gaped at the black hedgehog who growled threateningly.

**"Get out.."** He sneered in a cold tone that was surprisingly similar to mine.

Jet, being the coward he is, hightailed it down the stairs, Storm followed. Wave murmured some snarky comment before following them. Figures. I noticed the demon's black aura flare like fire. A snarl rose deep within his throat that didn't sound human nor animal. His lips curled up and I once again caught sight of those sharp fangs of his. His red eyes darkened and his quills seemed to raise even more, making him seem more threatening. The already small amount of light seemed to vanish with his present, and the wind howled and shook the house. We all took a step back fearfully as his aura flared even more.  
**  
"GET OUT!" **He screeched. His voice sounded like two people were yelling at once. One was angry and murderous. The other was scared and desperate. The wind blew more and more with his anger. The rain poured harder and harder. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. _**(A/N No Sonic does not control the weather... or does he?) **_The power went out and we were left in complete darkness. More lightning flashed and I saw the demon behind Silver, ready to strike him with sharp claws.

"SILVER WATCH OUT!" We heard a crash at the other side of the room. Lightning flashed again and it illuminated the scene. Silver was pinned against the wall by a short blade with a slight curve in it. His chin rested on the silver metal and the sharp blade was only an inch or so away from his neck. He was hanging a foot off the ground, his eyes wide with pure fear.

"SILVER!" Blaze yelled as she tried to find her way through the darkness. I heard dark chuckling coming from behind me. Lightning flashed again and I saw Dark Faker. There was a trail of blood dripping down his chin and blood covered his hands. It was then that I felt a sharp pain in my arm. _"That son of a bitch bit me!" _ I lunged at him as darkness quickly flooded the room once again. I was shocked when I punched air. I heard his haunting laughter and threw multiple punches in the direction I heard him, only to be met by air again. _**(A/N Congratulations Shadow! You just figured out that air is everywhere!****)**_ I felt something hit me with the force of a truck. I tried to fight to stay conscious, but I felt weak and powerless. My eyelids drooped and I closed my eyes.

* * *

** ~ Blaze's Pov~**

I woke up on a cold, black floor. I instantly shot up, remembering the events that happened before. _" How long have I been out? Where are the others?! What about Sonic? What happened to him?!" _All these questions were tossed around in my head. I looked at my surroundings. All I saw was darkness, just a solid sheet of black. I cautiously took a step forward, all my senses alert. I jumped a few feet back when my foot hit something. Something...living. I walked back up to it after it didn't move. I nudged it again with my foot and heard a low moan escape it's lips as what felt like a hand softly gripped my foot. Instinctively I booted it in the head and it stopped moving, apart from it's breathing. I made a small flame and examined the creature. My face turned red when I recognized the white quills and navy blue boots. _"Sorry Silver!"  
_  
I heard a groan which sounded like sounded was a few feet away from us. I increased the size of the flame and I saw Rouge shoot up and hold her head. I also saw Knuckles eyes slowly open beside her. I smiled and went over to them. After helping Rouge to her feet we saw Shadow, Jet, Tails, Wave, and Storm come over to us. Silver started to stir and he was helped up by Tails. He held his head and grunted a little bit in pain.

"Gah...what hit me? Why does my head hurt?" He moved his hand to reveal a red mark from a high-heeled shoe. I heard everybody snicker. I blushed madly, embarrassed for doing something so stupid.

"Oh...ummm...s-sorry Silver..."

"For what?"

"Umm...I-I might have booted you in the head..." I chocked out as I blushed even more.

"O-oh..." Silver rubbed his head again before turning to look into the darkness.

"H-hey guys? Where are we?!"

**_~ To Be Continued_**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: And there ya go!**

**Silver: Why are you so mean?!**

**Me: What? Blaze just kicked you in the head?**

**Silver: *rubs head* But she has a strong kick *pouts***

**Me: Oh...anyway SHADOW! READ THE QUESTION!**

**Shadow: Why must you yell at me to do so? You know what, never mind. Do you guys like the POV's (point of views) from the characters, or to have it third-person? And I believe Knuckles has a little side task thingy..**

**Me: What?!**

**Knuckles: How many times does the word 'Revenge' appear in this chapter? Let us know in the reviews! _( Title is included as well as this )_  
**

**Me: Umm...okay... have a nice day ;3**


	12. Big,Bad,Murderer, Now Somewhat Innocent

**Me: Here's Chapter 12! AND THIS HAS OVER 65 REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! I'm giving a shout out to all you guys for supporting me and giving me more and more ideas for this story! Or for being on me to update my other story! **

**Shout out to:**

**TheBoss3254**

**Krystal Grey**

**Stylest1010**

**Eggman hater**

**Luna FireFox**

** .XD**

**TeamChaosHunters (MoonTheUltimateLifeform )**

**ydshahid**

**Nova Lioness**

**karygarcia12**

**Carmen T. Hedgehog**

**iamthdoctor480**

**GamerGirl54321**

**Patchellns**

**CeiwenS**

**Shadow7104**

**~ Guest Reviewers**

**Breana**

**werewolf lover99**

**i fear for you (thank you for being concerned about me XD )**

**GGIRL15**

**BB**

**And last but not least;**

**The Bad Wolf Man**

**Sorry for making this chapter seem longer by putting this, I just felt the need to thank all of these wonderful people. So, without further adue...ON WITH THE SHO-...er...STORY!**

**Sonic: We rightfully belong to Sega!**

_**~Nobody's POV~**_

The group looked around at the blanket of darkness that had settled around them. They cautiously started to walk. They used Blaze's fire as a light. Though it only ave off enough light to go only four feet in front of them. They tried to figure out just where in chaos they were. Were they outside? No, there was not the slightest breeze and absolutely no smell at all. But they couldn't be inside...there was no way a building could be big enough that it seemed endless, and no walls ever came to view. After 20 minutes of walking they didn't find anything that hinted that there was any other life forms, and it seemed that all matter itself had been wiped from existence, it was jut them...and the darkness. Rouge's eyes widened with horror.

"A-are we...DEAD?!" She shouted the last part. The thought made everyone cringe slightly. Did Sonic kill them? Then why didn't they feel anything. They had all mentioned that they were all knocked unconscious and brought to this place.

"I don't think we're dead...I mean...if we were, wouldn't there be other people here besides us?" Tails tried to come up with some sort of explanation to prove she was wrong. Though it seemed to just add to the questions that were left unanswered.

A voice sounded from somewhere the the left of them, causing Silver and Knuckles to jump and Jet to laugh hysterically at them. He immediately shut up after the laughing stopped and a cold, dark voice began to speak. But it sounded familiar. Was it Sonic?  
**  
"That's right Miles...honestly...how stupid are you guys? I mean I could understand Knucklehead being clueless because let's be honest... he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer...**." Yep, defiantly Sonic.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD-"

Knuckles eyes widened when a completely black hedgehog step into the light. His eyes were now glowing a fiery red instead of the cold, dark shade of before, but unlike before, they had a sort of playful tint, kind of like the old Sonic. THEIR Sonic. In his hands he held a small, black fireball, which apparently made an excellent bouncy-ball. The thing that shocked everyone the most was, he was a kid, around the age of 10 or so. He stood about half a foot or so shorter than all of them. His gloves and socks completely removed of the blood stains and his chains seemed to be a light grey and plastic, similar to those that a child might wear for Halloween.

"-Off..." Knuckles whispered. Dark Sonic just looked at the echinda and gave a playful smirk. He looked at the others and laughed, though this time it wasn't evil, or frightening, it actually resembled that of a child.

"**Awww...are the big, fearless heroes afraid of little ol' me? I'm touched, really I am.**" His voice took up a lighter tone, but still, no one spoke.

"**COME ON! You made me mad! So of course I wanted to kill you...I mean I don't really want to now but you never know...will someone at least TALK to me?!**" The demon-child threw his arms up in the air in exaggeration and sat on the floor...or ground...whatever the hell they were standing on. Finally, his wish was granted.

"Wh-what are you?!" Shadow asked, his voice shaking a little.

"**Hmm...let's see...umm...oh! I have quills on my back! Hey! You have some two! Now what was it that we are called again...hmm...I think I know it..**" Sonic said sarcastically and smirked as he placed a finger on his chin and acted as if he was thinking really hard.

"Oh, haha, very funny smart ass."

"**Hey! No swearing in front of kids...haven't you 'heroes' been taught that?**" Sonic taunted as he just smiled innocently at the glare he received from the older hedgehog, who then began to growl until Rouge put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think what he means honey is-" Sonic scrunched up his face in disgust and was on his feet in a flash.

"**Bleh...don't call me 'Honey'. My name's Sonic, and only Sonic. Not 'Sweety' or 'kid' or anything like that!**" Yep, that defiantly sounded like Sonic.

"**And yes, I know exactly what Shads was trying to say, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to be a smart-Alec.**"

"Okay...well then answer the damn question" Shadow sneered, trying to keep as much anger out of his voice as possible.

"**I'm a spirit! One of Sonic's past to be exact! You know like the one in the movie 'A Christmas Carol' with the three spirits, or were they ghosts? Anyway there was one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future. Though I'm not going to show you memories of Christmas and all that stuff. Oh! And if you haven't noticed...I'm not a creepy ghost girl dressed in white!**" (_**A/N Does anyone else find her creepy?!**_)

"Oh...so you're not really here?" Jet asked, he let out a startled yelp when a black blur raced towards him and Sonic hit him with a pretty strong uppercut to the bird's face, just light enough not to break anything.

"**Not exactly. I am here. And that, was payback for all of your stupid insults, and for you cheating in every race we had!**" Satisfied with his revenge (_** A/N After writing 'revenge' so many times last chapter, I apologize for writing it again!**_) Sonic walked, that's right _walked_, over to Tails and smiled.

The kit nervously returned the smile. It was weird to him to have his big brother, be shorter than him and almost his age. Wave was helping Jet back up, while Blaze,Silver,Storm,and Knuckles were laughing loudly, all enjoying the jerk being punched by a kid. Shadow,Rouge, and Wave each had a satisfied smirk plastered on their faces as well. Let's face it we were all kind of rooting for the bird o be taken down. Sonic then continued to bounce his fire ball off the ground in boredom. He then began to tap his foot and turn his wrist over in front of his face, as if looking at an imaginary watch. A sigh passed through his lips as he sat down. Silver noticed this and slowly stopped laughing. He walked over and squatted to his level.

"Umm...hey, Olgivie-"

"**Sonic..**" The child sneered, hating his real name.

"Right...ummm...what exactly are you here to do BESIDES punch Jet?" At this, the child's eyes lightened up with both remembrance and joyfulness. He jumped up in a blur, which startled Silver, and zipped to the middle of the group.

"**Oh yeah! You know how you guys wanted to know about Soni-...er..my past? Well, I came here to show you it! But only the important parts!**" At this, everyone shut up and eyed the hedgehog with disbelief.

"**What?**" Knuckles nervously laughed.

"Well..kid-"

"_**Sonic**_" Sonic growled with annoyance.

"Um...right.." Knuckles said, still not grasping the fact that this id was his annoying rival.

"In case you haven't noticed...there's nothing here! How are you going to show us our past? " He finished, gesturing to the blackness all around them.

"**Oh...ya know...I figure we could all sit down in a circle and have story time..."** He stated sweetly, obviously sarcastic.

"**Or you know...we could watch it on there**" He said, pointing to a white screen which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere behind them.

_The screen suddenly came to life, starting with images of a much younger Sonic...running for his life._

**_~To Be Continued..._**

**Me: YAY! I get to torture Sonic! I get to torture Sonic!**

**Sonic: Screw you...and why must each of your stories somehow relate to my past?!**

**Me: *shrugs* Strange coincidence? **

**Sonic: I think not!**

**Amy: When am I going to be in this?! I want to meet mini dark Sonic!**

**Me: We shall leave that up to the reviewers! Should Amy come in soon-ish and see some of Sonic's past, or should I wait till after everything's said-and-done to bring her in? What about Cream and Cheese? Did you guys like this chapter? Why the hell am I asking so many questions?_ No one will ever know!_**


	13. An Insane Girl Named Rosy

Since in the last chapter my intro was really long, this one's going to be short!

Here's how it's going to be:

_Italic = past narration and speaking_

_**Italic Bold = Present Sonic's thought on the situation**___

Normal = present narration and speaking

_Sonic and co belong to Sega, Rosy belongs to Archie, please review and enjoy!_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_ It was a dark, cold autumn night. The moon's rays were blocked by dark grey clouds, which began to leak large, dark drops of rain. The sun was not expected to rise for hours, and the town seemed to hold no life, for its inhabitants slept peacefully in their dry, warm beds. The rain splattered on the pavement harder and harder, drowning out the desperate pleas of a young child, who fearfully ran through the empty streets. If one were to look close enough, they would notice black, transparent, shadowy creatures chasing after him, with sharp talons stained with blood. __**" I must keep running I thought, for if they were to catch me, my spirit would be broken, and my sanity lost**__"_

"What the hell?!" Jet looked around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"**You idiot...**" Dark Sonic sighed.

"**That would be Sonic reflecting on the moment"**  
_  
Another creature appeared around the corner, which was right in front of the green-eyed, navy blue hedgehog. The poor child tried to change directions, but was met with multiple sharp talons scratching him, mainly his chest, head, and feet. He screamed and collapsed on the ground, his right leg gone limp. The dark demons circled around him, lashing out at him, making tears stream out of his eyes. __**"The pain was unbearable. It felt like they were ripping off all of my skin. Of course nobody came to my aid though...well I shouldn't say that...she did at least"**__ They paused though, when they heard a soft, slightly high pitched, insane voice of a little girl._

"Ring around the rosy...

a pocket full of posy...

ashes...

ashes...

we all fall _**DOWN!**__"_

Suddenly a pink hedgehog appeared, a very large and over sized green hammer with deadly sharp tips in hand.

"Hey is that Amy?!"

"**Pffft! Amy does not look like that ya knucklehead!**" Dark Sonic laughed.

"Well, than who is it?" Knuckles asked, anger dripping in his words.

"**That my dear friend, is Rosy, the FIRST hammer-happy pink hedgehog that I met. Though, I guess I can see a resemblance in the two...**"

"Well yeah. But how come you, or well your 'present self' if I may, tell us about her?"

"**One, no you may not. I refer to him as Sonic, or Normal, you guys can just address him as Sonic. Two, you guys never bothered to bring up your pasts, except for Shadow, and we already know Tails's**"

"Well, you...er...Sonic should have told-"

"**Just watch the damn screen!**" Everyone was taken back by the child's out burst, Knuckles then shut up.  
_  
The hedgehog's quills were messy and she wore a white shirt with green sleeves, and an orange tutu. Her clothes were stained and ripped, but it was clear that all her sanity was lost. Tears were see streaming down her face and she was laughing wildly. She swung at the shadowy creatures, which turned to black dust on contact. With half of them destroyed, and more adding to the number, the remaining demons vanished, causing the insane girl to sink to her knees and cry. After about a minute she was back up, giggling with glee, a wicked smile forming on her face as she talked with a sing-song voice,_

" Awww... they don't want to play?" She tilted her head sideways, similar to what a confused dog would do. Sonic held his breathe and began to sneak away, not creating any sound. _**"She really freaked me out at first, I won't lie, but after you get passed all the insanity and killing, you'll find just a scared little girl who's desperate for a friend"**___

"But you'll play...won't you?" She turned around and smiled at the blackish hedgehog, having another laughing fit. She then stood straight up, her face blank and her eyes unseeing.

Sonic stood still for a moment, before his senses came back and he bolted for it, or at least tried to. Rosy began swinging wildly with her hammer, yelling unintelligible words. Though, fortunate to Sonic, she didn't have the best aiming and he easily dodged all he could. It went like this for a while, Sonic managed to stand up, but it was painful for him. Rosy began to get angry and pouted.

"No fair! NO FAIR! I CAN'T GET SMASHIES!" She cried, sinking to her knees again and dropping her hammer with a loud *THUD* pitiful sobs echoed through the alley which they moved to while , who had his back now up against a brick wall with his knees pulled up to his chest lifted up his ears hearing her cry. After a few minutes of hearing her cry, he raised his head and looked at the figure before him. "_**I don't know why, but I felt sorry for her. In some way, she reminded me of myself, just another kid left abandoned, waiting for insanity to take over. Or in my case, waiting for my so-called 'Revenge' that I used to want so desperately. But this was just how our life was."**__ Sonic slowly moved closer to her, making sure to stay at least three feet away from the pointy-hammer-of-doom. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, and she ended up crying into his chest, squeezing the life out of him. To say that he was shocked was a complete understatement._

"U-umm...h-hey...c-could we possibly introduce ourselves properly t-this time?" Sonic gasped, man she was strong. In turn the pink hedgehog seemed to lighten up and began laughing again. She let Sonic out of her grasp, which caused him to fall over, and did a little twirl.

"I'm Rosy!"  
Sonic rubbed the back of his head and was now struggling to stand up, before completely giving up and just sitting cross-legged. Annoyance clearly showed on his face and a small growl escaped his throat.

"I'm Sonic" The girl gave him a questioning look which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"No, you're Dark"

"What?"

"You're not color Sonic, you're Dark, I'm Rosy"

"No, I didn't mean the color of my quills my name is-"

"Dark!"

"NO! it's SONIC! DARK ISN'T EVEN A COLOR!"

"You lie! It's Dark!" Rosy stated, as if it was obvious. Sonic sighed and shook his head, there was no point in arguing with someone who never made sense to begin with.

"Okay fine...whatever" He mumbled. Rosy proudly lifted her head and picked up her precious hammer. Sonic groaned, what has he gotten himself into?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!**

**Blaze: Wow, they must really like this story...**

**Sonic: What?! WHY?!**

**Knuckles: Almost all the reviews on the new chapter in her other story are telling her to please update this one!**

**Sonic: MY LIFE IS RUINED!**

**Me: You just wait! My other story is almost done and then I'll have more time to work on this!**

**Shadow: And the question is...**

**Would you guys like her to have Me, Knuckles Rouge and basically everyone who was with mini Dark Sonic to comment more on the past, or would you like the past to be kind of it's own mini story, in this story?Let her know in the reviews!**

**Me: Don't worry, Amy will be coming back into the story soon, just not right now. Umm...Yep! Have a nice day! ;3 **

**Griffen out!**


	14. Road to Insanity, and Two Sisters

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! *puppy dog eyes* Stupid tests..** **Anyway, I've been trying to catch up with everything..**

**Shadow: And you've been falling behind on this..**

**Me: Shut up! I work hard on these you know! So yeah, at the moment updates should occur every 1 or 2 weeks.. depending on how much work I get at school.. -_-**

**Rouge: And you still have a month left of school..**

**Me: Shut up...**

**Amy: Umm...she doesn't own us..**

**Wave: Please review and enjoy...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Awwww...well don't you two make the perfect couple" Rouge teased, making Dark Sonic blush slightly before he rolled his eyes.

"**Yes, pair two psychotic beings together...nothing could possibly go wrong with that...**"

"You claim that you're insane but yet you seem to be one of the sanest of the group. Care to explain that?" Wave questioned, clearly this hedgehog was way more sane than his past companion.

"**I know I may seem less insane compared to Rosy, but it's actually the opposite of that. You see, I was cursed with the power to see the dead. I think that's part of the reason that I have a dark form. Unfortunately, I also had to listen to the dead as well.**."

"How can the dead even talk?" Storm asked, obviously dead bodies don't move, let alone speak.

"**I meant the spirits you idiot! The spirits of those who have passed! You saw those black shadow things that were chasing me before? Yeah, those are spirits of the dead. I'm technically just a spirit of the past so I have my own brain and will. Those spirits were deceased and just kill or scare those they can. Which would be only me and Rosy since no one else that I know of can feel the spirits. I've been haunted all of my life. At first the spirits would just do little things, like mess with what little of the possessions I had. At that point I couldn't see them, they were just a strange invisible force that I never really paid attention to. But then the haunting got worse. Soon they went as far as levitate knifes and sharp shards of glass and hurl them at me. After my mother left they finally revealed themselves. They then began to threaten me. I ran away from the house but they chased me. **"

"Oh, so you meant that that made you look insane because it seemed like you were scared of something that no one could see?" Knuckles asked, trying to understand the whole scenario. Dark Sonic sighed and shook his head, a bit annoyed that they didn't understand.

"**No...that's not why. You know what? Just watch the stupid screen and hopefully you will understand**"

_ Sonic was curled up in a corner in the back of an alley. It was daytime, but he was hidden in the shadows. His hands covered his ears and he was shaking. He whimpered desperate pleas for something to shut up._ He screamed and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Okay, so now it looks like you've gone insane...but why?"

"**Oh right...I forgot to switch to first-person...**" Dark Sonic chuckled nervously. There was a flash and now they saw differently.  
_  
I covered my eyes, trying to forget the gruesome scene that was before me. They buildings around me where innocent people and their families lived in, were slowly burning away, all of their possessions and loved ones turning to ash. Their loud screams and desperate cries were echoing around me, like a melody of pain and death. There was a sticky, crimson liquid splattered on the ground before me, and it soaked my navy quills. It was blood, blood of all the innocents. It dripped off my quills in a slow pattern that repeated over and over. Drip...drip...drip. I shivered, but not from the image and feeling that I would not soon forget, but from the strange coldness around me. Yes, everything was burning around me, but I was freezing._

I cringed as the screams got louder, and louder. I covered my ears with my blood-soaked claws and squeezed my eyes tighter, wishing that I was blind so that I would never have to go through this. _**Hmmm...maybe I could make myself blind? And deaf! Yes, blind and deaf, that way I will never have to suffer from all of this...this pain! (A/N I will continue from this point next chapter to explain Sonic's full hallucination, but you'll just have to wait *troll face*)**___

"WHAT?!" Dark sonic turned to find himself face-to-face with the pale, horrified faces of his companions.

"**Okay...okay.. I know it may seem like Sonic's become a suicidal, and let's face it, we all kind of knew he was a bit suicidal to begin with, I mean he's constantly at near-death experiences, and when he's close to death and pulls through, might seem a bit disappointed-**" He smirked as the others nodded slightly, their color regaining.

"**- and if you had suffered like he had back then, heck, he still suffers a bit NOW... I don't even think you guys would be alive. Think of it this way, at this point, these hallucinations and visions have been happening to him for a while now. And since he's at such a young age, he doesn't even know what's real anymore.** **I think that that's enough to drive anyone insane, but he is strong. But he's also desperate, all he wants is things to make sense for once in his life, but they won't" **He watched everyone nod, but his smile faded when his eyes landed on Jet. The hawk looked a bit shocked to say the least.

"**What?**" He squinted his eyes into a glare as the hawk's face returned to normal.

"Dude...that was deep" Sonic just rolled his eyes and looked at the ground solemnly.

"**Well, I'm glad my knowledge of all that he-I WAS going through can impresses you. I just simply wish to forget about it...but I can't. I can't get away from it by death, because I won't die until he dies. And I do not wish death upon him though. These are things of the past, meant to be remembered. No one can change that**" The group stared sympathetically at the younger spirit. He just gave a little wave, gesturing for them to continue on watching. Though the scene once again changed.

"**I remember when I asked Rosy how she went insane. This is that memory**"

_They saw Sonic walking down an abandoned street with Rosy. Rosy was speaking surprisingly English, though to the others sounded like gibberish, delightfully and Sonic nodded his head, acting as if he understood it. Then a thought struck him._

"Hey Rosy?"

"Yes Dark?"

"Umm..this might sound a little strange but...h-how did you become insane?"

"Oh!" She broke out into a fit of giggles. Sonic was unfazed and waited for her answers.

"Well, when I was little girl, I had two other sisters. One day, daddy came home, his hands were covered in this red liquid that smelt sour-" She scrunched her face up showing her disgust for the liquid before continuing, laughter hinting in her voice.

"-Mommy never came home that night, daddy said that she would never come home" She laughed "Silly daddy.."

"What?! So your father killed your mother?!" She tried to contain more giggles but failed.

"Yep! My older sister...umm...I think her name was...Lilly? Her name should have been Violet-" She rolled her eyes, suddenly angry with her parents for not knowing this.

" When she found out..she was mad! She started screaming at daddy and then daddy got made. He pulled out his gun, it was very shiny! He pointed it at Lilly's head and I heard a loud bang. Lilly fell tot he floor and started leaking that icky red stuff. I started to talk to her, but she was rude and ignored me. Then these other men came into the house and we herd loud sirens and saw red and blue lights. Me and my other sister were scared, we ran out the house and I ran away from her because she was being bossy and telling me what to do. Then the mean black monsters showed up and hurt me. But then I met you! And now we're be-st fri-ends!" She sang the last part and leaned towards Sonic who gave a fake grin.

"So...who was your other sister?" Rosy put her thumb and index finger to her chin and thought for a while before shrugging.

"Hmm...I don't know. All I know is that she had a big hammer, like me that was red and yellow! And her quills were like this!" She flexed her quills so that they rested at the side of her head, like those of an echindna.

"Hmm...red and yellow hammer...I wonder who her sister was..." Knuckles thought hard.  
_  
"Me" A quiet voice spoke. Everyone whirred around and gasped at the figure before them._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Me: red and yellow hammer, I wonder who it's going to be!**_

_**Knuckles: You made it too obvious!**_

_**Me: So?**_

_**Shadow: We can't use that as a question now!**_

_**Silver; I have one!**_

_**Me: What is it?**_

_**Silver: Well, the title of this story is really lame... we should have another contest thing for the name of the story this time.**_

_**Me: Okay! Comment in the reviews what you think would be an appropriate title for this story. I'll wait until I have the next chapter ready ( about 1 week, maybe less ) to announce the winner! Winner gets a free picture of their Sonic charater!**_


End file.
